


You Can Rely on me

by GuiltyOfObsession



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyOfObsession/pseuds/GuiltyOfObsession
Summary: Instead of meeting Ino, Sakura meets Neji. They both help each other out in their lives from the age of 4. Relying on each other in life to become better people. A story where Neji and Sakura are joined at the hip from the very beginning.A story I started on Fanfiction in 2015.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Neji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter One - First Meeting

Four-year-old Sakura was toddling into the woods away from her house. Her parents were fighting, _again._ Over what this time, nobody knows, and she certainly didn't care.

But it goes something like this: what will Sakura's future be?

Well, in Sakura's opinion, it's really stupid fighting over something she very well intends on deciding for herself. Although, she hasn't given it much thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice in the distance. Approaching, she found herself on the edge of a clearing. It had so many objects thrown around, from weird looking knives to weird-looking star - _thingies,_ to battered and odd-looking dolls.

Scrunching her eyebrows she tried to think if she had seen these before, but she found nothing, not even in any of the books she'd read when she couldn't go out while her parents were arguing.

She sighed. She hated being in the dark about something. Pouting, she looked around even more; to see if something would pop up. That's when she noticed him. He was a boy with long brown hair. How did she know it was a boy with long hair? Well, he was shirtless. She doesn't know why only males go around shirtless. She has never seen a woman walking around shirtless. Is it some kind of unspoken rule? She would have to ask her dad about it.

Anyways, back to the boy. He seemed about her age. He was standing at an angle where mostly his back was facing her and just a glimpse of his face was available. He was moving around as if he was training or something. While his movement was fluid and graceful, a slight shaking in his shoulders made the movement look funny. She cocked her head to the side, watching him with her wide emerald eyes and trying to figure out why and _how_ that was happening.

' _ **Well, the shaking of the shoulders is an indication of two things: 1. Crying, 2. Laughing'**_. Supplied Inner.

Just then the boy fell. She was by his side without even really thinking about it.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?! Did you hurt yourself?!"

He raised his head to look at her with a startled look on his face.

That's when she saw his eyes. Pale lavender. Is he blind? But they're so beautiful! No, wait. He's looking directly at her eyes, he can't do that and be blind!

' _ **Pay attention, you dolt! He's talking to us!**_ _'_

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said: who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Sakura frowned.

She opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind and then closed it just as quickly when she noticed the tear streaks on his face.

' _ **He's been crying.**_ _'_

Sakura knelt down to sit on the floor in front of him.

' _ **Great! Now you're going to get all sentimental! Can't you be a normal person and leave him be!**_ _'_

Ignoring her Inner, Sakura stuck out her hand to him and said, "Hello. I'm Sakura. I was taking a walk when I heard you."

The boy just stared at her hand. And then as if his manners kicked in he shook her hand and said, "Neji."

Cocking her head to the side she asked, "Are you okay?"

He scowled.

"Of course I am! I'm a Hyuuga!"

Sakura furrowed her brow, "What's a Hyuuga?"

The look of shock on his face made her want to giggle, but it didn't last very long.

His scowl deepened, "My clan! How do you not know one of the biggest clans in Konoha! Every Ninja knows to tell their children about Konoha's clans, especially the _noble_ ones!"

Sakura, head still cocked to the side, blinked.

"Ninja?"

Was this girl trying his patience?

He looked pissed, so much so that Sakura couldn't help but start giggling at his expression.

The look of anger vanished to make room for confusion on Neji's face.

Sakura smiled at him and asked, "You're from a Ninja clan?"

Neji deadpanned, "Yes."

If Neji hadn't seen it, he wouldn't believe that it was possible that someone could have his eyes lighten like this girl had.

Aren't her ridiculous hair color and her bright emerald eyes enough? Does she have to light up like that?

"Can you tell me about ninjas? Please!"

He looked at the girl like she grew another head.

"Your parents aren't ninjas?"

"Not really. Outo-san was a Jonin, but he quit when he married Okaa-san. He doesn't really talk about it though."

Noticing the look on Neji's face she asked, "What's wrong?"

"At least you have parents."

He had a faraway look on his face and tears started gathering on the edges of his eyes that broke Sakura's little heart.

Without really thinking about it, she reached out and hugged him around his neck, and she didn't let go even when she felt him stiffen.

"Don't feel sad! I didn't mean it! I ... I'm so sorry! Please don't cry!"

Neji was beyond shocked. His own clan, the same one that he is always proud to be a part of, never _ever_ cared if he was sad or not, but here was this girl that he met not more than 20 minutes ago trying desperately to not have him in tears.

And this realization is what triggered his reaction.

He hugged her back, as hard as he could without crushing her, and buried his head in the crook of her neck and cried his little heart out, all the while Sakura was rubbing circles on his back. She hoped it was as soothing as when her father did it for her.

She felt so bad for him, even if she didn't know exactly what happened to him, but it's obvious that he lost his parents from that last comment he said.

When the body-wrecking sobs subsided, he lifted his head to look at her and was surprised to see tears in her eyes. He felt that this girl will have a big meaning to him in the future, and although he promised himself that he wouldn't let anybody in, that no one is worth the risk of being hurt, he felt that this girl is the exception to that rule.

"You feel better?"

Yes, he decided, she would be the only person to see the real him, everybody else is to be blocked behind his stoic facade.

"Yes." A pause. "Thank you."

He gave her a small sincere smile. And she gave him the brightest smile he'd ever seen on anyone.

After that, the two moved to sit under the shade of a tree, and Neji began to tell her about his parents, how his father died, then he obliged her request and began telling her about being a ninja, what is required, the types of attacks, and so on.

She asked a lot of questions, she really seemed interested in this.

He doesn't know why he asked it but it was out of his mouth before he could really think about it, "Would you like to train with me?"

She paused.

He guessed she was thinking very hard about something.

Then her whole face lit up.

"Yes! I would very much like it if you trained me! I would become a ninja! Just like you! And we'd fight together! And I'll be strong so those bullies at the park can't hurt me anymore! And my parents would stop fighting over my future!"

His head was spinning with all the things she said. He didn't know all those things about her. She didn't really tell him a lot about herself.

Before he could even frown, she tackled him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Ummm... You're welcome?"

She pulled back and gave him a bright smile.

Giving her a small one in return, he decided to ask her about it, "Hey Sakura, don't you think you should tell me about your life?"

Her smile never faltered as she chirped, "Of course!"

And for the rest of that day he listened to her telling him about her life, her parents, the bullies, asking questions every once in a while.

When the sun began descending she stopped, "Oh, I ... Umm ... I think I should head home now, it's getting late."

His manners kicking in again, he said, "I will walk with you."

She just smiled at him.

When They arrived at her house they could hear her parents' voices from outside.

Neji frowned. He looked at Sakura to see her smiling away like it was normal.

_Well_ , he thought, _it probably_ _ **is**_ _normal for her_.

She thanked him, said goodbye, and went in.

Neji turned around and smiled slightly.

He could finally say that fate brought him something, or rather some _body_ , and that fate is not all that bad.

"I'm home!", called Sakura when she entered the house.

Her parents stopped arguing (read trying to chop each other's heads off) and looked at her weirdly. She never announced her arrival this loud, and she was never jumpy despite being a four-year-old girl. She was more of the silent, shy type. What even bewildered them more was her continuing without waiting for a reply.

"I have some great news to tell you!"

Her parents glanced at each other, then at her, and it looks like she took that as her signal to continue.

"I found a solution to our problem!"

At the confused stares she received, her Inner deadpanned, _'_ ** _Oh, really now? How cute. They don't even realize that they have a problem._** _'_

Tuning out her Inners rant – _'_ _ **You've been doing that a lot lately.**_ _'-_ she continued, "I know what I want to be when I grow up!"

She exclaimed jumping up and down with excitement.

Her father gave her a gentle look accompanied by the soft smile that she loves, and crouched down to her level with open arms. She jumped right into his embrace. She was always daddy's little girl.

"And what's that sweetheart?"

"I want to be a ninja!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Reaction

Her father paused. He didn't actually know what to think, so he wouldn't give an outward reaction to his little girls' exclamation until he thought it through.

Her mother however wasn't so levelheaded. "WHAT!?"

Innocently, Sakura turned in her father's arms to look at her mother, who was standing next to Kizashi and a bit behind him, with a wide smile while finding it very hard to contain her happiness, "I want to be a ninja! I will be strong so those bullies would stop hurting me! And Neji-kun offered to train me! And you guys won't have to fight anymore! It's perfect! I ..."

"NO!"

Everything went silent for a few moments. Sakura stayed very still in her father's arms, her eyes and mouth were wide open from shock. Of course, she had every right to be shocked, sure she had heard her mother yell thousands of times before, but not at her. Never at her.

"I will NOT allow my daughter to become a ruthless, heartless killer!"

She went to stand in front of her husband and tried to snatch Sakura away from her father, but he refused to see the horror in his daughters' eyes and the way she scooted more into his embrace. So Mebuki settled for turning Sakura around to face her crouched form, while still inside her father's embrace.

"Listen to me, young lady! You are NOT going to be a ninja! You are going to be a lady when you grow up and marry one nobleman! You hear me?!"

Sakura didn't know what to do. What could a four-year-old little girl do when her mother started yelling at her - **"Like a crazy banshee, no less!"** -. She wasn't expecting this reaction to her dream!

"Mebuki, calm down!"

"No! I won't let this happen Kizashi!"

Sighing he turned his head to look at Sakura, "Honey, go to your room, get ready for bed and wait for me till I come. Okay?"

Sakura nodded, and dashed to her room, happy to be away from her mother.

She entered her room, closed the door, and went to her bathroom to get ready for bed. While brushing her teeth, she heard both her parents talking (screaming) and she tuned them out.

Climbing into bed, she waited for her father.

**...**

When Kizashi entered his daughter's room, he found her sitting up in bed, nodding off. Smiling, he approached her, lifted her up, and sat down on her bed, with her in his lap. Sakura was now looking up at her dad with wide emerald eyes, so much like his own.

"Mind if I crash in here for the night? Your mother kicked me out of our room."

Sakura giggled at her father's fake distressed expression. Her father always had a way of easing the tension.

After a few minutes of silence Sakura spoke up, "Outo-san?"

"Hm?"

"Did I make it worse?"

"No, cupcake. Your mother just doesn't like ninjas."

Scrunching her eyebrows, she asked, "Then how did she like you, Outo-san?"

Smiling softly at her innocence, he told her about how he saved her mother on one of the trips she had with her parents when they were attacked by rogue Shinobi, and he, and his team, happened to be on their way back from a mission. But what he didn't tell her was that Mebuki had both her parents killed on that incident and that they attacked them because her brother was a ninja that interrupted a mission of theirs, and killed a comrade of theirs. So they were after revenge from her brother, but he has already died in another attack. He felt sorry for her. They had stumbled upon her crying over her parents' body's and one of the rouges was about to kill her when they stepped in. After everything, she was exhausted and fainted. He took her to the hospital and stayed by her side till she got better.

"Then why does she hate ninjas if you saved her?"

Then she jumped up on the bed and declared, "I want to do that, too! I want to save people and be strong! Oooooh, Tou-san! You were like a prince! And Kaa-san was like a princess!"

Kizashi laughed at the poses Sakura made while talking. He let her rant on tuning her out a bit to focus on the person listening in on the conversation. He hoped Mebuki would come around. He really didn't want to stand in the way of what his daughter wants. This is what he tried telling his wife hundreds of times, but she won't listen.

"... And I will train with Neji-kun every day! .."

At this Kizashi tuned back into the conversation, frowning he cut her off by saying, "And who exactly is this 'Neji-kun' you've been talking about?"

Somehow, he knew would recognize this person. He heard of that name, but just can't put his finger on it.

"I met him today! He was training! And crying!" She frowned. "His father was killed. Something about 'clan politics' or whatever."

_'A clan kid? And he offered to train her? Must be one of the lower clans then.'_

"He has white eyes!"

"What?"

"He has white eyes! And long brown hair! It's soooo pretty Outo-san! He said he's a Hyuuga!"

Everything seemed to click in Kizashi's head. He smiled. Now, he honestly couldn't say that he saw this coming.

"Sakura."

She paused. Her father never called her by her name. He always used some kind of nickname. So she knew what he was about to say was important.

"I would like to meet your friend. Maybe you could ask him to come to dinner tomorrow?"

Sakura beamed at him. "Of course, Tou-san!"

After that, things settled down a bit, and Sakura curled on her father's chest and fell asleep. 'Just like a small kitten.' Mused Kizashi.

**...**

The birds were chirping, the morning sun was on her face, and she could smell her father's breakfast from her room. Smiling, Sakura sat up and stretched in bed before lazily opening her eyes. She was so happy! She was going to train with Neji today! She should get ready! Her happiness was building up and she was about to squeal and start happy dancing when all of a sudden all the sounds and sensations came to a screeching halt.

She furrowed her brows and scrunched her nose. 'We didn't agree on a time or place to meet!'

_'Nice one, smarty pants!'_

Ignoring her Inners' snickering, she dashed down to the kitchen.

"Tou-san! Tou-san!" She called from the top of the stairs as she dashed down the stairs.

'Well,' Kizashi mused 'I was waiting for her to come to eat breakfast with me.'

Before he had the chance to put down his newspaper, Sakura stepped on his feet and yanked it down, causing her father to look at her in alarm for the weird behavior.

"Tou-san!"

"Yes, princess?"

"Me and Neji didn't agree on a place or time to meet today! We just said that we would start today! What hour should I go?! Where should I go?! What if he goes somewhere else!? Or to the same place but a different time!?"

Kizashi couldn't contain himself, he had to let his laughter out, but he didn't want to hurt Sakura's feelings. So he settled for raising the newspaper again, to hide his face from his princess till he regained his composure.

All attempts at smothering his laughter went out the window when she yanked the paper down again and cried, "Tou-san! This is serious!"

At her father's rumbling laugh, she felt hurt. She had a problem! And all he could do was laugh at her! Tears started gathering in her eyes.

When Kizashi noticed his daughters huge green eyes start to water, and were looking up at him with an accusing look, he held in his laughter but couldn't keep the stupid grin off his face as he put the newspaper aside and gathered his little girl in his arms resting her on his lap.

"Don't cry Sakura-chan! I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist! You are so adorable!"

Scrunching her nose she turned her head away from him and said, "I want to be a ninja! I'm supposed to be intimidating! Not 'adorable'!"

"Aaah, but you're still daddy's little princess! And you'll always be cute and adorable to me!" He said, grinning.

Sakura huffed and tried, unsuccessfully, to cover her smile. Kizashi carried her to the kitchen table and began feeding her while giving her the answer to her problem. "How about you go where you saw him yesterday at the same time? Hm? I'm sure he will realize the same problem and come to the same conclusion." He smiled softly at his daughter's wide smile while he fed her.

"Great! Then I should be getting ready soon!"

She jumped off the chair and hurried to her room to get ready for the day. Halfway up the stairs, her father called out to her.

"Yes, Tou-san?"

"What are you planning to do after you come back from training every day?"

"I'll be training all day every day with Neji-kun! So I'll come back eat and sleep! Why?"

"Ouch, Sakura-chan! That hurt!"

At her, cute, confused face he elaborated, "You only want Neji-kun to train you? And here I thought that I was gonna train you, too!"

Her whole face lit up, "Really, Tou-san? You want to train me? When? Where?" And she began jumping up and down again.

Laughing, he put his hand on her head to stop her jumping and crouched down to her level. "How about you two train on your own till noon, then come back here for lunch and I'll help you two train after that?" He asked with a gentle smile.

Looking up at her father with wide eyes, she asked, "Neji-kun, too?"

Keeping the smile on his face he nodded, "Yes, Neji-kun, too."

She started squealing and jumping up and down thanking him while trying to rush to her room.

"Oh, and Sakura-Chan! Don't wear a dress! It's not suitable for training!" He yelled after her.

"I know Tou-san!" She answered, not even minding that her father was underestimating her intelligence. She was just so happy! She got her first friend! And her dad was willing to train them both!

She went to the bathroom and took a shower. While dressing, she remembered something. She hadn't seen her mother! Dressing quickly into black pants and an emerald green T-shirt, she went over to her parent's bedroom door and knocked quietly on the door.

Sakura wasn't stupid. She knew her mother hadn't agreed to her becoming a ninja, but she didn't want their relationship to go downhill because of this.

She was brought out of her musings when her mother opened the door and stared at her with puffy red eyes. Her blonde hair was disheveled, her nose red and she was wearing a soft pink robe. No matter how much Sakura saw her mother, she always thought that she was the most beautiful woman she has ever seen.

"Good morning, Okaa-san." She said politely, still wary about her mother's reaction the day before.

She was pleasantly surprised when her mother went on her knees in front of her and hugged Sakura tightly.

"You really want this, don't you?"

"Yes, Kaa-san."

"Well, I guess it can't be helped then." Pulling back she looked straight into her daughter's eyes, sternly telling her, "Listen, Sakura. Under no circumstance am I ever going to agree with this." Sakura lowered her head, but her mother hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her head, "However, I will not stand in the way of something you want. Just ... " And here she faltered and her voice cracked. "Just be careful, honey."

Her mother had tears at the corners of her eyes as she hugged her. And she nodded vigorously and said, "I promise! I'll be careful, Kaa-san!"

Satisfied, her mother let go of her and stood up to look at her husband, that was leaning on the wall at the top of the staircase, watching them with a gentle smile.

Her mother scowled at him and said, "If anything, and I mean it Kizashi, anything, happens to my baby, I'm blaming you! And don't you think that you are off the hook! You're still going to sleep on the couch! For a week!"

By now Mebuki was going downstairs and didn't see the playful wink that Kizashi shot his daughter as he carried her, but she did hear Sakura giggle. So she abruptly turned and pointed a finger in his face.

"And if I ever find out that you snuck in Sakura's room for the night, You'll be doing the dishes for a month! You hear me?!"

It was funny how her father crossed his eyes to look at his wife's finger. Then he smiled and kissed it. When she blushed he grinned like an idiot and said, "Loud and clear, honey. Loud and clear."

She huffed and turned, but not before Kizashi caught the smile that was blooming on her face. He put Sakura down and said, "You should be going now honey, and don't forget to tell your friend that we are expecting him for lunch, training, and dinner."

"Hai, Tou-san!" And then she was skipping out of the door.

Smiling, he felt his wife hug him and rest her head on his back. "I'm scared." She whispered.

"Me, too, Mebuki. That's why I want to train her."

She snorted.

"What? I'm still alive, aren't I? That's good enough evidence of how skilled a ninja I am!"

Walking to the kitchen with her husband following after her, she said, "Well, you could start using your 'skills as a ninja' to clean up after your mess."

Rolling his eyes, he complied with her wish (demand).

**...**

"Neji-kun!"

Neji stopped in the middle of his Taijutsu practice, to look at the pink-haired girl running towards him. She stopped a few inches away from him, almost entering his personal bubble, and started trying to catch her breath.

Neji frowned. From what Sakura told him, she doesn't live that far away from this clearing, and if she got tired from running that distance she sure has a problem with her stamina. He filed away that information for their training and focused on the girl in front of him as she raised her head, grinning at him.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

She deadpanned at the coldness on his face and in his voice. She's going to have to work on having him drop them around her completely.

Sighing, she told him about what had happened the day before and that morning, in lesser detail, of course. When she finished, she started giggling at the shocked look on his face.

"Your father really said that?"

"Yes!" Exclaimed an excited Sakura.

Her father wanted to train them both. But why? He could just train his daughter without having to worry about him. Why would he do such a thing? Did he find out that he was an orphan and wanted to trick him so he could get his hands on the Byakugan?

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Sakura's finger rubbing the crease between his eyebrows.

"Don't frown Neji-kun! You'll get wrinkles!"

He scowled. "I'm a Hyuuga! We don't get wrinkles!"

Sakura just giggled softly at him. Then she said, "Can we start training now?"

He sighed. It looks like he was going to comply with her father's wish if only to see what it is exactly that he wanted. But for now, he has to begin building up Sakura's stamina.


	3. Chapter three - Like Father Like Son.

Neji _really_ wanted to face-palm. This girl wasn't kidding when she said she didn't know anything about being a ninja! He's got his work cut out for him. Sigh. Well, it's not like there is anything he could do but help her. Good thing she came this early. She was four and if he trained her the right way she would grow strong.

But he was annoyed, all morning he hadn't been able to do something useful, just a few laps with Sakura, and they stopped before he could break a sweat because Sakura had been _exhausted_.

However, he felt that he doesn't mind it that much. They had spent the whole day teasing and laughing at each other. He really had fun.

It was around noon and they were making their way to her house. He was a bit wary about this meeting. He sighed. _'Might as well just get it over with, then.'_

From a distance, they could smell something cooking. Neji furrowed his brows. The smell couldn't have wafted from inside the house to here.

"Barbecue!", squealed Sakura.

_'Ah. That explains it.'_

She started running. Funny how just now she was exhausted, and at the prospect of _food_ , she runs faster than when training. He's gonna have to keep that in mind.

Running to keep up with her, they broke through the bushes to find themselves in a small clearing-like backyard. No fence. No protection. _No anything_.

Neji stopped, but Sakura kept on going till she reached a middle-aged, red-headed, _huge_ man, and Sakura jumped up. The man put down what he had in his hands when he saw his daughter coming and caught her and swung her around.

After placing his daughter down he listened, amused, to her as she animatedly talked about her training. Until he decided to cut her off.

"That's all well and good, honey. But aren't you forgetting something?"

She stopped and tilted her head to the side in thought. After a few seconds her eyes lit up in realization, and she whirled around to her friend with a cheeky grin on her face, "Ne, Neji-kun! Are you going to stand there all day? Outo-san, this is Neji!" She said as said boy approached.

"Hello, Haruno-san. It's a pleasure to meet you." Neji said while bowing politely.

"No, no. The pleasure is mine to meet a polite young man like yourself." Said Kizashi while smiling gently at him.

Sakura always knew that her dad had a way of talking to people. She _knew_ that if her father had said that Neji was a _boy_ , despite him being only five, said boy would go nuts.

Sensing the boy's wariness, he turned to Sakura, "Princess, do you mind getting some barbecue sauce from inside? Your mother left to do some shopping for dinner."

"Hai, Tou-san!" And just like that, she dashed into the house. Knowing that it would take her a while to get it since the bottle is already outside with him, but his daughter is just too stubborn to not search the whole kitchen for it, he knelt down in front of Neji, and said, "You know, you really look like your father had in that age."

Now, _that_ was NOT what he had expected him to say!

"You knew my father?"

Smiling sadly, he said, "Yes. We went to the academy together."

Neji could see the look of anguish on the older male's face.

Many emotions crossed the young boy's face; confusion, anger, hurt. The kid looked like he was about to cry. Not knowing exactly what to do, Kizashi stayed still. Should he hug him, as he does with Sakura? What if he doesn't take well to it?

He was brought out of his panicking at the sound of Sakura's gasp, "Tou-san! What did you do?!"

She ran past him and hugged Neji. The boy in return hugged her back lightly but held his tears.

Now Kizashi was a reasonable man. He knew that these kids were still too young, but he couldn't help but feel like this wasn't supposed to happen. Not in front of him at least. She's his daughter, for God's sake! _'No, wait. Better in front of me than behind me!'_

Deciding to cut the disturbing (at least to him, if his wife was here she would be squealing 'kawai~' like a fangirl) scene, he said, "Ouch, Saku-chan! You don't want to hug your old man anymore?!"

Sakura giggled at the pout on her father's face, but before she could make a move, she found herself with Neji, in her father's huge arms, and being lifted off the ground for a Kizashi-bear-hug.

**...**

After cooking the food, and settling down to eat, Neji, decided to ask what he wanted to ask for a while now. "Haruno-san?"

"Call me Kizashi. What is it that you want, son?"

Son? That's too close for someone you just met for less than an hour. Sigh. _'I'll just have to get used to it if I want to stay close to Sakura.'_

"Can you tell me about my father?"

Sakura paused in the middle of taking a bite, having her eyes look from Neji to her father and back again. It was actually really funny, how she looked. Her mouth wide open and her eyes darting from one side of the table to the other. Sigh. He would have to start talking so his little girl could continue eating.

"Alright. Your father was my first friend, we met at the academy, he was really talented; had great chakra control. We were put on the same genin team with your mother. And let me tell you a little secret: Even if everybody in your clan says that their marriage was arranged, I guarantee that your parents married after loving each other for eight years and dating for five. Actually, it was me and Hizashi who tricked the elders into asking for it to be arranged. As you know, your clan has a very strict rule about inbreeding and keeping your blood 'pure'. However, your mother was a foreigner. So _this_ is what _really_ happened..."

And so Kizashi spent most of their time telling Neji about both his parents and since his mother died in childbirth. Neji was really interested in knowing everything about _both_ of his parents. He honestly hadn't expected that Kizashi-san knew about both his parents. Knowing about his father was a plus, but knowing about his mother, too?! The man was practically an angel to him!

Kizashi observed as the kid drank in every word that left his mouth. He felt sorry for him. But his mind was concerned by the look of mischief that was on his daughter's face when he was talking about all the pranks that they used to play on people around the village as genin, without getting caught, no less! But his suspicions were confirmed when she had a feral grin on her face as he began telling them about the pranks on the Hyuuga elders, and clan head (clan heir at their time). And his worry increased when he saw the glint in Neji's eyes.

He knew that they were doomed though, when they turned simultaneously to look at each other, and Neji smirked at Sakura.

Groaning, he said, "You kids better not get in trouble!"

"So, it's okay to do as we want, as long as we don't get in trouble, Tou-san?" Sakura asked with an innocent look, with Neji nodding at her side.

Kizashi scowled, then sighed, "I'm getting too old for this."

Sakura giggled and Neji's smirk widened. _'Oh, God! Please help me!'_

"Okay, kiddies, enough mischief 'cause my old heart can't take it." He joked. "Now, let's get you two to training!"

They got up and cleaned their eating area as quickly as possible. Then Kizashi had them sitting on the ground in the middle of their backyard. He gave each of them a leaf, and took his own.

"Now I want you to try to make the leaf spin clockwise on your foreheads using chakra." And he demonstrated how.

After trying for half an hour, Sakura turned to her father, who was leaning on a tree reading a book, "Tou-san?"

"Hm?"

"What good is this exercise for?"

"Well, cupcake, it's good for chakra control."

Neji frowned. "What good is _that_?"

"You, especially, Neji have to master this exercise. Your clans fighting style relies heavily on chakra control to be able to block the Tenketsu. If you master these chakra control exercises, you shouldn't have any problems in learning your clan's techniques."

Sakura frowned. Neji told her yesterday that she can't learn his clan's techniques. "What about me, Tou-san?"

"Well, you could become a Genjutsu specialist or a medical ninja with perfect chakra control. Or you could use it in Ninjutsu, really. Using the exact amount required for a Ninjutsu and not more, makes your chakra reserves last longer. Okay, princess?"

"Yeah."

They kept training with their eyes closed for two minutes before Sakura cracked an eye open, and it had a glint of mischief in it. He shivered. But what she said had Kizashi choking on his spit, and Neji's leaf split in half.

"Tou-san? If I'm a princess, can Neji-kun be a prince?"

"Eh?"

**...**

Dinner time rolled by soon enough. The kids rushed inside when Kizashi called them. They hadn't even noticed that he'd left!

Going inside they were greeted by an already set table, courtesy of Kizashi since Mebuki is still 'mad' at him.

Mebuki was just coming out of the kitchen carrying the chopsticks, "Kizashi, I don't care even if you were training them - which I don't believe because you were sitting under a tree reading -, you're _still_ doing the dishes! And no ..."

When she saw Neji she dropped the chopsticks, "Oh my God!" She said softly.

She rushed to him and knelt in front of him, much like she'd done with Sakura that morning. She caressed his face tenderly like she was afraid he'd break. She had tears in her eyes. "Kizashi."

Her voice was tender and soft. "Is this Hizashi and Hana's baby?"

"Yes, Mebuki. This is Neji."

Then Mebuki hugged him tightly and started crying. Kizashi lifted Sakura who clung to his neck. After a few minutes, he decided to break the sad mood. Honestly, his wife was giving the boy a trauma if the look of shock on his face had anything to say about it. "Mebuki, If you keep that up, the food's going to get cold."

"Oh, yes. Of course!" She wiped her tears, got up, picked the chopsticks, and went to get new ones.

A few minutes later saw them having dinner while smiling and laughing- mostly at Kizashi with him pouting.

 _'So_ _ **this**_ _is what a real family feels like.'_ Thought Neji.


	4. Chapter four - Fun day, Cursed day, Blessed day

It's been about six months since they started training with Kizashi, and being the ever caring person that he is, he insisted on having a whole day from every week off, namely Friday. No training. Instead, they did group activities: picnics, parks, barbecues, going to the lake for a dip, laying around all day reading, and other stuff.

Neji couldn't honestly say that he didn't like it, it's just that he preferred training. But he complied with it because he could feel the effect this has on him. He still remembers the first time Kizashi brought this up.

Flashback

They had just finished training and were having dinner when Kizashi spoke up, "Neji, I would like for you to come here every Friday morning, instead of meeting at the training grounds."

"May I know why, Kizashi-san?"

"Well, from now on, every Friday is going to be our day off."

Seeing Neji about to protest, he continued, "Neji? Do you know what will happen to you if you keep training non-stop? Your body will get exhausted. You won't feel it now, and you won't feel it for a long time, but trust me, you shouldn't push your body. That's why we are going to have one full day of relaxation every week. Okay?"

Neji still didn't look convinced, but he nodded his head nonetheless. But Kizashi wanted to drive home a point so he said, "Even if you think you could handle it, son, sometimes others can't." And the gestured to the chair beside Neji.

When Neji looked at the chair, he found Sakura curled up in a ball, sleeping on her side, while sucking her thumb. Neji's eyes softened and nodded his head, convinced this time.

"Very good, then. But the only mystery now is how she does that. I know her frame is small, but to curl up on a chair? Sheesh! What am I going to do with this girl?" He said playfully.

End of flashback

Right now, they were making their way to the park. It was still too cold for Mebuki's liking to go swim in the lake. They picked a bench and sat down.

Things were going normally until Mebuki excused herself and her daughter to go wash their hands. Kizashi bent to Neji's level and said in a low voice, so Sakura couldn't overhear them, "You know Neji, Sakura's birthday is five days from today, we were thinking about throwing her a party after you two come back from training, do you think you could stall her as much as you can for us?"

"Hai."

Neji knew for a fact that they don't need stalling. This was Kizashi's way of telling Neji about Sakura's birthday without hurting his 'Hyuuga pride'.

That thought made Neji smile.

**...**

It was a hard day for Hyuuga Hiashi. His wife was in her last trimester, and she was _really_ grumpy. Her mood swings even scared little Hinata. And he had no choice but to take his daughter out of the compound.

They went for a stroll around the village, his daughter holding his hand.

Hiashi had a lot on his plate lately; The elders were getting grumpier than his wife with their demands. He had to keep an eye on their rival clan, the Uchiha. But most of all he was worried about his nephew. Neji has been acting strange lately. Going out at the crack of dawn, and coming back late at night. Well, not _that_ late, but he was still a boy, and he shouldn't be out without anybody knowing where he is! Whenever asked he would say 'training'.

He was happy that his nephew took his training seriously, but what had him really worried was that the boy never comes back to the compound to eat! And he doesn't look ill either. It's like someone was taking care of the boy. But who ..?

He was cut off from his thinking when Hinata tugged on his hand. Looking down at her to give her his full attention, she said, "Outo-san, i-isn't th-that N-Neji-ni-s-san?"

Looking at the direction she was pointing, he saw his nephew sitting with a group of strangers, probably civilians. Laughing and having fun. He got pissed!

Without even thinking about it, he stormed up to the group of four, intended on Juukening them to oblivion and beyond for taking advantage of his nephew.

He came up behind the red-headed man and gripped him by the shoulder, hard.

Kizashi noticed Neji's face go pale when he saw the man who was gripping his shoulder, so he had a good idea who this man was.

Smiling cheekily, he turned to the head of the Hyuuga clan and said, "Why, Hiashi! I didn't know that you were a sentimental man! But I assure you I don't like that kind of contact with other males, but I think that my daughter here, Sakura," and he gestured towards said daughter, "would _love_ to give you a hug!"

"Wow, Neji-kun! He looks like an older you!" Exclaimed Sakura while standing on her seat to get a better view over her father's head.

It took a moment for Hizashi to realize who this man was. He blinked in surprise, then asked, "Kizashi?"

It was actually comical to Neji to see his uncle's reaction. He wanted to laugh out loud.

"In the flesh!" Said Kizashi while grinning.

Hiashis's shoulders sagged in relief. "And here I thought you were some civilians trying to take advantage of my nephew." He said this with his eyes narrowed to slits from irritation.

"Haha, not us!"

Hiashi turned to look at Neji, who had slipped on his stoic facade again.

It was hard for Sakura to see it. He stopped doing it around her a long time ago, and it isn't this hardened in front of her parents.

"Neji." Spoke Hiashi quietly. "I would have appreciated it if you had told me about where you have been wandering about these last six weeks. I thought you were training."

Before Neji could answer, Kizashi cut in, "Actually, that's my fault. I didn't tell him that he was supposed to tell you. And he is training, but you know that Friday was our team's resting day, I don't want to break a good old tradition."

"Ah, that's right."

"And who is this?" Kizashi asked gesturing to Hinata.

Hiashi tugged her gently to stand in front of Kizashi and gave her a meaningful look. She bowed politely and said, "I'm Hyuuga Hinata. It's a p-pleasure to meet you." Her father gave her a nod for her not stuttering much.

"Ah. What a fine young lady! The pleasure is all mine to meet the Hyuuga heiress."

"Sakura, why don't you, Neji and Hinata go play that game you were just talking about?"

Sakura knew that that was her father's way of getting rid of them so they could have some 'grown-up' talk. She didn't mind making friends with new people, but she had to let her father know that she knows what he's doing. So she looked at him with her eyes narrowed to slits, and he laughed sheepishly at her. Then she said, "Hai, Tou-san." And proceeded to drag Neji and Hinata away.

Hiashi sat in front of the couple, "Well, Kizashi. What is it that you want to speak to me about?"

Kizashi's expression turned from playful to serious. He braced his arms on the table, "Hiashi."

The seriousness of his voice caught Hiashi off guard. He was used to Kizashi being playful and a prankster, and although he hadn't seen him since the death of his brother, he didn't think that he would change that much.

"You should know better than to neglect Neji. Hiashi, I've been trying to get the boy to loosen up a bit. He had so much hatred for his clan that it was suffocating him. He really believes that your clan killed his father. I know the truth, Hiashi. Hizashi told me before he went on that mission. It's not my place to tell him about what really happened, but I really think that you should. It will have him seeing his father as the hero he really was, instead of the victim that he isn't. If you don't set things straight with him now, Hiashi, he is going to _despise_ the clan. Do it while you still can. You don't know what he'll do in the future if this hatred continues."

Hiashi stared. He actually hadn't thought about this. How could he be so blind? 360 degree sight my ass! He can't even see what his nephew is going through!

He sighed. But before he could say anything, Mebuki cut him off, and spoke for the first time since he came, "There is another thing."

"Mebuki," Kizashi warned.

She shot him a glare that would freeze hell over.

"Let her talk Kizashi. After all, a woman sees in children what most men can't."

Her glare turned to a smug look. Then she sobered up and faced Hiashi.

"Don't seal him."

" _Excuse_ me?"

"He might not show it, but I know for a fact that he's afraid of that cursed mark."

When Hiashi didn't say anything, she continued, "Think about it Hiashi. If you seal him he will definitely lose all trust in his clan, and it's not going to matter how many talks you have with him, he's not going to stop hating his clan just because of that mark."

"You know that it's not that simple."

"Yes, it is."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow at her in the I'm-a-Hyuuga-so-I'm-too-good-to-talk language. So she elaborated, "I know that you can't tell them what we just told you now. But there are other reasons as to not seal Neji-chan."

Ignoring the nickname he asked, "And what are those, Mebuki?"

"Well, we know that you were never okay with having a daughter as heiress. The job needs a lot of training. Your daughter is too fragile for the job. We both know it and don't deny it. It's actually not that small of a secret around the village. And _I'm_ positive that you don't want to push your daughter to the extent that you were pushed to as a kid. And your second child is a girl too. So there isn't much difference between her and your first daughter."

"Where are you going with this?" He asked, aggravated at the fact that this woman could read him like an open book when even his wife sometimes has difficulty doing it.

"You could tell the elders that you think that the girls will be too fragile to take up the position as head of the clan, so you want to keep Neji-chan unsealed, and train him in case they really weren't able to take up the position. That way you can keep both of your daughters and Neji-chan unsealed, and you keep your nephew close to you."

Hiashi smirked. This woman has really been thinking hard about this. She is even bribing him with the prospect of having his second daughter unsealed. But there is one problem ...

"That's really good reasoning. But there is only one problem with this. Although this will probably satisfy the elders for some years, what do you think will happen if Neji doesn't meet the elders' expectations? _Then_ what? And even when one of them becomes clan head, the other two will be sealed. I don't think that you thought this through Mebuki."

As much as Hiashi hoped that these three wouldn't get sealed, he can't live in a fairytale and expect everything to go that way because he just wants it to. But he had hope when he saw the look of confidence on Mebuki's face.

"Oh, don't you worry. Unlike _some_ body I know," insert glare at Kizashi, "I never do a half-assed job. Neji _will_ meet their expectations, Kizashi told me about Neji-chan's training, and from what I got, he is doing _very_ well."

They both turned to Kizashi, "It's true Hiashi. Neji is already able to see the Tenketsu is even Sakura's chakra network. And I'll have you know that her chakra network isn't fully developed yet. That's a feat not many Hyuuga can do. Not even you and your brother were able to do that at his age, Heck, you guys couldn't do it until you became _Genin_!"

Hiashi was pulled out of his shocked state when Mebuki smacked Kizashi at the back of his head, "No swearing!"

"But I didn't really mean to, _sugar_!" Replied Kizashi with a cheeky grin while rubbing his abused head.

She huffed and muttered something about 'stupid men and their sweet-talking themselves out of trouble.' Turning to Hiashi, who was trying, and failing miserably, to hide his amusement, she said, "So we agree that Neji-chan is a prodigy, so he will more likely than not be the head of the clan. And we all know that Hinata won't be sealed because she is the original heiress, and by the time anybody gets a word about your second daughter, Neji would become head and deny them their request. You have to think about this well Hiashi, you don't want Neji to hate his cousins, it's better if he views them as sisters rather than enemies." She said seriously.

"Damn! You have really outdone yourself, honey!"

Mebuki knocked her fist against her husband's head again, "What have I told you about swearing!"

Hizashi could do nothing but shake his head in exasperation.

**...**

"So! Let's play tag! Who's it?" Asked an oblivious Sakura after they stopped a far distance from the grownups.

"Humph. I'm not playing with _her_." Said Neji arrogantly.

"Neji-ni-san.." Said Hinata softly.

**'What's his problem? We were fine just now!'**

'Don't know Inner, but I intend to find out!'

Putting her hands on her hips, she asked sassily, "And why not?"

"Because she's _his_ daughter. If it wasn't for her, my dad-" He didn't get to finish his sentence since Sakura smacked him upside the head when she saw the tears begin to gather in Hinata's eyes.

 **'You go Outer!'** Cheered Inner.

"You know better than to blame her! She didn't do anything!"

"I don't care! I don't want to play with her! Let's go!" And he grabbed Sakura's hand and tried to drag her away, but Sakura was nothing if not stubborn, she dug her heels in the ground to stop him, "Neji! That's rude! I'm telling Okaa-san!"

This had Neji red from anger. "Fine! You want to play with her? Go! She stole my dad and now she's stealing you, too! I should have expected that!"

By now Neji was huffing for air and shaking from anger. He expected Sakura to start yelling at him and then turn around and leave him. So he kept his head down with tears at the corners of his eyes ready to spill when she started yelling.

But she never did. Instead, he heard soft footsteps till he saw Sakura's shoes. He looked up then to see her smiling softly, "So, all of this is because your jealous and afraid to lose me?" She asked.

Being the honest kid that he was, he nodded. He stopped all movement when he saw the mischievous look on her face. The next thing he knew was that Sakura was pinching his cheeks and saying ridiculous stuff, like, "So cute, Neji-chan!"

"Sakuwa, wet gow!"

"So adorable, aren't you Neji-chan!?"

"Sakuwa! I meeewn ieet!"

"But you're so-" She stopped when she heard some giggling to her left. It was Hinata. She was giggling behind her fisted hand. Sakura let go of Neji's cheeks and grabbed his arm to drag him to his cousin.

"Now, Neji- _kun_. Say your sorry!"

Neji turned his face in defiance. While Hinata stuttered, "H-he d-doesn't h-have to, S-sakura-san."

Sakura looked at her like she grew another head. "Of course he has to! He was being unnecessarily _rude_!" Turning to Neji she spoke in a voice that brooked no room for arguments, "Nejiiiii." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. " ** _NOW!_** " She thundered.

Sighing, and resigning to his fate, he looked Hinata in the eye and said, "I apologize, Hinata-sama."

Hinata looked down in sadness. She had told him hundreds of times not to call her that!

"What's wrong Hinata?"

She jumped up at Sakura's voice to have a face full of emerald green. Sakura was too close. "N-nothing, S-sakura-san!" She squeaked.

"You sure are the shy type." Commented Sakura.

"You're one to talk." Rebuked Neji.

"Oh, really, now? Just wait! I'll make her as confident as I became after we met! Just wait! Honestly, it's your fault from the beginning! If you hadn't left her alone she would have grown a backbone because you would be her brother, but nooooo! ..."

Neji and Hinata stood to the side watching the pinkette rant. Hinata trying to smother her giggles to no avail, and Neji shaking his head and sighing next to her.

"And YOU!" She pointed a finger at Hinata, "Tell us what's annoying you, and if it's Neji I'll beat him to a bloody pulp!"

**'Cha! Finally, you're starting to be more like me!'**

'Oh, no! I don't want to become like you!' She shuddered.

Hinata looked at her and said, "I-it's nothing, r-really. I just told N-neji-nii-san n-not to c-call me Hinata-s-sama, but he won't l-listen."

Looking back and forth between the two of them. Hinata was too shy to look at her cousin, and Neji was too stubborn to give an explanation. So she would take things into her own hands.

"Well, I've got a solution!"

Both heads turned to her.

"Whenever Neji-kun calls you 'Hinata-sama', he becomes 'it' in tag!"

Neji scoffed. "Yeah, like that will work. I can simply sit around and let you run around without trying to tag you."

Hinata gave Sakura a small mischievous smile and said, "I-if you d-don't p-play with us, w-we'll put neon-green hair dye in all your shampoo and c-conditioner bottles."

Neji's mouth dropped open in shock and horror at her. She was supposed to be shy! But then again, he does remember what they used to do to the grownups as children, back when he still considered her as a sister. He really missed those days. Maybe what Sakura said was right. If he had stayed close to Hinata, maybe her personality would have been stronger. Well, no time like the present. Sakura _is_ really smart after all.

That last thought vanished to thin air as he looked at Sakura's fallen form on the ground, rolling around, clutching her stomach from laughter. Honestly, where is her decency? And to boot, Hinata has resorted to stuffing her fisted hand into her mouth to try to stop her laughter. Great. Now he has two girls to deal with.

Sakura raised her hand and grabbed Neji's clothing and dragged herself into a standing position. Wiping her eyes and leaning all of her weight on him she said, "Whew! Honestly, Neji-kun! You should've seen your face! Good one Hinata-chan!"

"T-the color suits y-you, n-nii-san."

The girls high-fived each other and Neji groaned, "You can't be serious, Hinata-sama!"

Uh-oh.

Neji could hear the girls' high-pitched-happy-laughter even after they disappeared from next to him. He smirked.

_'Let the games begin!'_

**...**

"You know Hiashi, if everything else doesn't go as planned, you could always adopt Neji after establishing a good relationship with- Sakura what are you doing?"

"We're hiding, kaa-san! Shhhhh!"

"Young lady get away from-"

"It's okay Mebuki. I really think that this is my daughter's idea. Isn't it Hinata?"

"He he. H-hai, Tou-san." She blushed

Sakura and Hinata were sitting on Hiashi's lap, whispering to each other and trying to subtly get a peek over Hiashi's shoulder without Neji seeing them, but it was really hard for Sakura since her hair color will give her away, especially against the colorlessness of Hiashi's clothes.

Neji came up huffing, and the girls ducked their heads under the table. "Have you seen them?" He asked.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow at his nephew and asked, "By 'them' do you mean these?" He said as he yanked both girls up by their ankles. They were upside down and silent in astonishment. He just gave us away! Neji grinned and poked both of them, " Tag!"

Sakura huffed angrily. "Honestly! Do Hyuuga men _have_ to be like that? Remind me to _never_ trust you, Mister!" And she turned her head to the side.

"Oh? And why's that, pinky?"

"First of all, don't call me pinky! And second, we came for your protection and you gave us out! You broke our trust! I will _never_ come to you for help! Even if I'm _dying_! ..."

 _'Honestly,'_ thought Hiashi _'How can a person keep on talking while they're upside down? Both of them are turning blue but she won't stop! And did she really tell(demand) me to wear pink next time so she could blend in?'_

"Alright, alright. I apologize, Sakura-san. Happy now?"

"Humph" was her reply as her father came to her rescue, and Hiashi righted his daughter in his arms.

After another hour of the grownups' talking and Neji watching as the girls fell asleep, Hiashi stood up.

"Well then, I guess we should take our leave. Neji, I think you should come back with us. I need to speak with you."

He nodded at Kizashi and Mebuki, and said, "Thank you both for taking care of him."

Neji tensed. He just _knew_ that his uncle was going to give a scathing remark and banish him from coming again.

Sensing his nephew's unease, he continued, "I will make sure that he keeps up his activities with you, and I hope you would give me a chance to train them sometime." And he sent a wink at Sakura, who was barely awake, "Humph. So he could kill us? No way are we going _there_." And she buried her head in her father's neck, and promptly fell asleep.

Looking on amused, Hiashi continued, "I thank you for opening my eyes to a lot of things I wasn't aware of. I hope we meet soon. Goodnight."

He turned around, carrying his daughter, and Neji trailing behind him.

"Goodnight." Said Mebuki, as she gathered everything and went home with her family, feeling accomplished for the day.

**...**

"Neji."

"Yes, uncle?"

"Go get changed and come to my study. I want to talk to you."

"Hai."

Doing as he was told Neji changed his clothes while not really focused. His mind was a jumble of thoughts. What could he want? Did he do anything wrong? Was it something Kizashi-san said?

He was now at the door to his uncle's study. Knocking twice he entered after hearing his uncle's permission.

His uncle was sitting behind his desk as usual. He looked up to look at Neji when he entered.

"I hope you don't always wear your clothes the wrong way, Neji. That would give people the wrong impression of our clan." He said in amusement.

Neji looked down at his sleeping clothes to find that he had his shirt on the wrong way.

After righting his clothes, Neji noticed that his uncle had moved to sit in front of Neji, who was kneeling on the floor.

"Neji, I know that I am not the best at familial gestures, and I'm not the best person to talk about things that you hold close to your heart. So I'm going to be honest with you and tell you the truth. Neji, I don't want you to grow hating your clan, or even worse, hating me and my daughters because I didn't talk to you sooner..."

And so, they spent the next hour or so talking. Hiashi explained what really happened on that night, and how Neji's father was a hero, and that Hiashi was grateful for his brother's sacrifice. Neji asked a lot of questions, which Hiashi patiently answered and explained to his nephew.

After they established a new relationship, Neji bid his uncle a goodnight and got up to leave. He had to think everything over and see where he stood now. But before he could get out of the door his uncle spoke up, "Neji? What are you giving Sakura-san on her birthday in five days?"

"I was thinking about giving her my mother's necklace." Then he added hastily, "If that's okay with you."

"You know what this means, Neji?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then. You have my permission."

**...**

"Okay, that's enough. Let's head to your house."

It's been five days since the park incident. It was Sakura's birthday today. Neji sighed as he remembered his talk with Kizashi-san the day before.

The man was about to go nuts when he told him about the necklace. Apparently, he knew what it meant.

Courtship.

It meant that Neji was claiming Sakura as his future wife.

But Kizashi had calmed down when Neji told him that he would explain it to Sakura before she accepts it.

The necklace has its pros though. It has a seal in it where both of them should put some of their chakras into it. If one of them is hurt, their chakra signature flares, if they die, it grows at an alarming rate and then pops in the air in front of the other person. And it gives the ability to Shunshin into each other's locations, wherever they are, in case they were lost or captured in battle.

But what really makes your mind scream _'How?'_ Is the fact that even though the female wears the necklace, the male senses these things, too. And the female doesn't really have to be wearing the necklace to feel these things. As long as they put a small amount of their chakra into it every year, it works its magic regardless.

Arriving at the backyard, They heard a 'Happy birthday!'

Sakura's eyes lit up and she ran to them. Apparently, Hiashi and Hinata have been invited.

The party went on with games and cake. Then came the gifts.

Kizashi got her a dress saying that she was growing and he still wanted to see her as daddy's little girl and not a tomboy. Which Mebuki slapped him upside the head for. Mebuki got her a pair of gloves with pouches and kunai holsters. Hiashi got her a full stash of kunai, senbon, and a new tanto. Hinata got her a big white teddy bear, which Sakura hugged along with Hinata.

Then they all went inside to give them some privacy, Mebuki dragging a struggling Kizashi who had a cloth in his mouth, with Hinata giggling. She really liked Sakura and hoped for the best for her.

Neji sat down back ways on the bench in the backyard, and Sakura sat next to him, he started to explain everything about the necklace, how his mother _always_ wore it, what it means and what it does.

"So if you accept what I just told you, I would really like to give it to you."

Sakura stared at the necklace with tears in her eyes. It was in the shape of a teardrop, it was dark blue and the claps on the top, that holds it to the chain, is silver, just like the chain itself, which was so delicate she thought she might break it if she did not take care of it.

"Of course I accept!" And she hugged him. Neji brought his hands around her and clasped the necklace around her neck, then he hugged her tightly, and they stayed like that for a while.

Then he backed away, smirked at her, and said, "Don't worry, the chain is enforced with chakra, so it won't break."

She smiled at him and held it in the palm of her hand. Neji placed his hand over hers and they both sent their chakra into the necklace. When he removed his hand the necklace was a shiny turquoise color.

**...**

"Kizashi, stop sulking!"

"Honestly, Kizashi, it's like you don't approve of my nephew."

"It's not like that! It's just that my baby girl is still too young to get marriage proposals this early!"

"Oh grow up, Kizashi! They are just so kawaii! Right, Hinata-chan?" Said girl was sitting in front of Mebuki, while the woman made two ponytails on top of Hinata's head. Hinata nodded her head and giggled as Kizashi sulked.

At least he knows that his daughter is in good hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow .. after rereading this ... Oh my God ... so simple and Kawaii and uncomplicated and .... so teenager me


	5. Chapter five - Getting a 'nii-san'

Crying.

That's the only thing that ten-year-old Uchiha Itachi could focus on right now. He had come to this particular training ground so he could escape his cousin Shisui. That didn't work since his cousin is going to find him in the next five to fifteen minutes.

Sighing, he approached the crying voice. He really didn't have anything better to do. He couldn't focus on training with someone crying like that. And the voice was really heart-breaking. And being the soft-hearted pacifist that he is, he just had to make the person feel better.

The sound was coming from the clearing next to this one. When he arrived he found a pink-haired little girl on the ground, hugging her knees and crying her heart out. At first, he thought that she was hurt, but a brief look-over proved his suspicions wrong.

What could have a little girl crying so hard? She looked to be about Sasuke's age. He approached her and was surprised when she shot up and looked at him with bright red-rimmed emerald stunning eyes, with excitement. The first word that his mind came up with was 'colorful'. Pink hair, green eyes, and her face seemed to radiate a whole rainbow of colors when she was excited.

 **'He's cute. Maybe even cuter than Neji-kun.'** Said Inner as she held up two mental dolls, one of Neji and the other of Itachi, and compared them to see who was cuter. She dropped the Itachi doll and started hugging the Neji doll. **'Naah. Neji-kun is** ** _much_** **cuter.'**

'Neejiii!' Sakura wailed mentally.

He apparently wasn't who she was expecting, so she deflated and started crying harder

He put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She lifted her head to look at him while bringing a fisted hand to rub at her eyes.

"What's your name, little one?"

"Haruno Sakura. *sniff*"

"Ah, Sakura-san. I'm Uchiha Itachi."

Silence.

Then *sniff* *sniff* *shaky intake of breath signaling another round of crying*

But Itachi cut her off before she could start.

"Why are you crying, Sakura-san? And what are you doing out here alone?"

"I'm waiting for Neji-kun. So we could train," *sniff* *sniff*, "But he's late, and he's never late!" *sniff* "He said that Hyuugas are never late!" *sniff*

He was surprised at hearing that she was waiting for the new Hyuuga heir. The announcement was shocking to everyone, even the kid himself when it was announced at his birthday a few months ago. He didn't attend, because he was away on a mission, being Chunin and all. But his mother had told him about it.

"Well, Sakura-san, how old is Neji-san?"

"He's six. Why?"

Itachi smiled gently at her. She was so innocent that it stirred something in his heart.

"Today is the first day of the academy, and I bet that Neji-san is attending."

"But why didn't he tell me?"

But Itachi's mind was somewhere else.

"Sakura-san."

"Hmm?"

"Why do you keep your bangs down?"

She looked at him with eyes filled with horror. Now he was going to make fun of her too. She's been crying and now it's going to get worse.

 **'Oh, no you don't! Cute or not I'm going to pummel him if he says anything about our** ** _lovely_** **forehead!'** Said Inner as she started punching a tied up Itachi doll.

**'And you! You're such a crybaby Outer!'**

Her eyes filled with salty liquid and she lowered them as she answered him, "Because my forehead is too big."

She said it in such a broken voice that it had Itachi's heart break for her.

He reached to his wrist and undid the red scarf that he always ties on his wrist. She was startled when she felt Itachi raise her bangs and tie a red cloth to hold her bangs up, with a bow at the top.

"You shouldn't hide your forehead, Sakura-san. That way it is more noticeable. If you hide something people are going to tease you about it, but if you show them that it doesn't bother you, they won't tease you about it. Unless it does bother you?"

She cast her eyes downwards. That was as much of an answer as if she yelled it in his face. He hooked his finger under her chin and lifted it. That's when he noticed the necklace. _'So she is promised to the Hyuuga clan. They made a good choice.'_ He thought.

Looking back at her beautiful eyes, which were more visible without her bangs, he said, "You know, Sakura-san, a big forehead indicates a big mind."

 **'Awww, I'm so sorry Ita-chan! I didn't mean it.'** Said Inner as she hugged the Itachi doll.

 _'You're hopeless.'_ Said Sakura with her eyes narrowed to slits.

Ignoring her Inner asked, **'Hey, Outer. What did Neji-kun say about a person that makes you feel better?'**

She contemplated this for a few seconds and then smiled brightly at him when she decided that he was saying the truth. "Thank you, nii-san."

"Nii-san?"

"Mmhmm. Neji-kun always makes Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan feel better. He says that it's what a Nii-san does. So you're my Nii-san. Right?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

He nodded with a slight smile. She was so innocent that he wanted to protect it with everything he has. She will have a great Will of Fire someday, and he was positive of that.

He couldn't help but think that the girl seemed too shy, but he somehow sensed that she has a whole other personality after she gets over her shyness. He would ...

"Hey, baby cousin! Thought you could hide from Shisui the great! Well, think again cousin! Because... Hey, who's the pretty lady?"

Aaah, Shisui. His cousin was the weirdest Uchiha alive. He is the only Uchiha that knows how to have fun. The only Uchiha to smile, laugh, be loud and inviting. Maybe his cousin could get Sakura out of her shell.

"Shisui, this is Sakura."

**...**

ShitShitShitShit!

Sakura's going to kill him! She had slept at the dinner table (chair) last night (again) and Neji had told him that he would start attending the academy today and that he wasn't going to be able to be there for their morning practice.

He was so groggy this morning because of another sleepover in the living room (a.k.a: Mebuki kicked him out - again - and he was forced to sleep on the couch - again -) that he forgot to tell Sakura.

He picked up his pace when he imagined that his little girl was crying her little heart out. That's why he was so surprised when he neared and heard his angel's loud laughter.

Shisui was flickering from one place to another in the clearing and Sakura was jumping excitedly at how 'cool' that was. Itachi just looked on amused. His cousin had managed to get her from a sobbing mess to a laughing happy child. But what had him content was that she was holding his hand, just like Sasuke did. He always wanted a little sister.

He felt other presences at the edge of the field but ignored it since there was no hostility in the persons' chakras. In fact, it seemed soft. So he guessed it was a relative of the young girl.

"Teach me! Teach me!"

Shisui stopped abruptly and stared at her. Then his expression turned sheepish. "I can't do that, Sakura-chan. I don't think you are ready for this jutsu. You're still too young."

She pouted, then stubbornly stated, "Yes I am! I'm perfectly capable of learning it! Right, Tou-san?" Sakura asked as she turned in her father's direction.

Kizashi stepped out from behind the tree he was using as a shield. He could never hide from her. He opened his arms for Sakura to come to him. She did not disappoint and ran at him. He picked her up with practiced ease and said, "I think you should try showing her, Shisui-san. You will be pleasantly surprised." Said Kizashi with a kind smile.

Shisui and Itachi just stared at him.

"Oh, I apologize. I'm Haruno Kizashi, Sakura's father."

Itachi, being the polite heir that he is, said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kizashi-san. I'm Uchiha Itachi, and this is my cousin Uchiha Shisui."

Before any of them could continue, Shisui snatched Sakura away and said, "You two could finish chitchatting, meanwhile, I will be teaching my new student how to body-flicker!"

"Yaaaay! Wait! Tou-san, why did you come here?"

"Ah, well, pumpkin. Neji told me to tell you that he starts attending the academy today and that he wouldn't be able to come today. Ehe ehe."

"WHAT!? AND YOU TELL ME THIS _NOW_?!"

"Ehehe, sorry, kiddo. I was a bit grumpy this morning, you know? And it just slipped my mind." He said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

He began to take small steps backward when she sent him a murderous glare over Shisui's shoulder.

"Now, now. We don't want you exhausting yourself before you start training, do we?"

"Nope! Let's start!" It was amazing how she switched moods.

Kizashi and Itachi each sat at the base of their respective trees, making small talk and commenting on Sakura's training. Itachi and Shisui were both pleasantly surprised when Sakura got the hang of the normal substitution jutsu so quickly.

And that's how Neji found them when he entered the clearing. Shisui was explaining to Sakura that the body flicker technique is similar to the substitution jutsu, but you remove the hand seals, there is no smoke and you substitute with dust.

Sakura was so focused that she didn't notice when Neji came. So he cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned her head at him and smiled the brightest smile Itachi has ever seen.

"Neji-kun!"

And she ran to him, hugged him and started talking a mile a minute.

"Sakura." Neji cut her off.

"Yes?"

"I like your hair better this way."

She blushed and stammered out, "W-well, I-itachi-nii-san d-did it." Then she smiled shyly at him.

He raised an eyebrow at his future girlfriend calling an Uchiha 'Nii-san'. And of course, Sakura just understood what he meant by the facial expression and told him the exact reason that she told Itachi and began dragging him.

He smiled at her as she led him to where Shisui had moved beside his cousin.

Then the shy and innocent demeanor evaporated.

"Neeeejiii."

The warning undertone and the lack of suffix had him straightening and listening closely to what she had to say. If he didn't, she would smack him upside the head, and he would like his head intact, _thankyouverymuch_.

"I know that the Uchiha clan and Hyuuga clan are rivals, but you will be nice to Shisui-sensei and Itachi-nii-san, right?

She batted her eyelashes at him.

Shisui was wiping a tear from his eye at being called 'sensei'.

He sighed in exasperation

"Hello, Itachi-san, Shisui-san. Nice to meet you."

Shisui commented on Neji being 'whipped' and got an elbow in his ribs courtesy of Itachi for his rudeness.

Kizashi smiled as the kids interacted with each other, and made plans to train with each other. He felt pride swell in his chest at what his daughter had just accomplished. Even the Hokage had tried and failed, to put Hyuuga and Uchiha in the same room and even he couldn't bring them to stay civil towards one another. And he smiled at the plans of training while Neji was busy at the academy.

_'Maybe this generation will make a difference. I should keep an eye on them to make sure they stay friends till they grow up.'_


	6. Chapter six - Like family

Sasuke didn't like this one bit. First, his Nii-san comes back without his red scarf, and when their mother asked he just smiled. _Then_ Shisui came in talking about somebody calling Itachi 'Nii-san' and how cute they were. _Then_ his _mother_ wanted to meet said person.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He will get to the bottom of it. His brother and cousin have been meeting this person for a few days, every day. And he was sick of it.

Why doesn't his brother spend time with him, Sasuke, instead of going to see someone 'cute'. Poor little Sasuke's heart can't take the sadness. And he is coping in the way every Uchiha does. Anger.

That's why he ran at top speed to catch his brother before he could head out, latched onto his legs, and didn't let go.

"Sasuke."

"I'm coming with you!"

Itachi and Shisui exchanged glances. Then Itachi started to talk, "Well .."

"No! You are not telling me no! I'm coming! You spend too much time with the 'cute' person and not with me!"

By now Sasuke was crying and hitting Itachi's legs with his fists. Yes, his brother was throwing a tantrum.

Then Mikoto poked her head out of the kitchen and said, "Sasuke-chan! Listen to what your brother has to say!"

Sasuke looked up at his brother with big black teary eyes and waited. He was back to hugging Itachi's legs again and was resting his chin on Itachi's thigh, exactly where he was ticklish.

Itachi poked Sasuke on the forehead with two fingers, which made the younger Uchiha step back and let go of his brother in favor of rubbing his abused forehead.

"Nii-saaan!" Whined Sasuke.

"Sasuke. I was just telling Okaa-san that I will be taking you to the park today. There is somebody I want you to meet."

But Sasuke didn't hear the last of his brother's sentence because he was well on his way to getting his shoes on before anybody could register what was happening.

Itachi chuckled at his brother's behavior while Shisui began teasing Sasuke. Which the latter promptly ignored. He was just too happy that he was going to spend the day with his Nii-san!

Arriving at the park, Itachi approached Sakura, who was sitting on a bench that was as far away from the playground as she could sit while still being _in_ the park. He hoped that no bullies approached her while she was waiting. It was heartbreaking when she told him and Shisui about the bullies. Shisui even cried! Although he would never admit it to anyone.

She had her head bent down and she was swinging her legs slowly. Itachi crouched in front of her. When she lifted her head and saw him, she launched herself in his arms. And just like Itachi has seen her father do, he caught her while she hugged him with all her strength, and lifted her with him while he stood.

Itachi. Was. Hugging. AND. Carrying. Somebody. Else. Sasuke was restraining his self from cutting the person into bits and pieces. And Shisui was snickering behind his hand at what was happening. Should he hold Sasuke?

"Itachi-Nii-san!"

"THAT'S _IT_!"

Before Itachi could react Shisui had grabbed Sasuke in a headlock. Sakura looked on, confused.

_'What's wrong with him?'_

**"Don't know, don't care. He's cute!"**

_'Inner!'_

**"What? Can't a girl check out some guys?"** Asked Inner as she placed a new doll next to her ever-growing collection.

By now Sakura had wriggled her way down from Itachi's arms and was standing in front of Shisui and the new kid that still had his eyes closed from the 'pain' his cousin was causing him.

"Who are you? And what's wrong?"

"That's _my_ Nii-san! Go to your _own_ Nii-san!" Said Sasuke without opening his eyes.

Itachi looked on worriedly. Sakura had enough bullying and she didn't need Sasuke to bring her self esteem down more than it already is.

"But, I don't have a real Nii-san." Said Sakura in a sad voice. She had tears in her eyes. She must have done something very wrong to have this kid hate her so much without even knowing him.

Sasuke opened his eyes when he heard how hurt her voice was. He stared. And stared. And stared some more. The girl had pink hair. In her pink hair was his brother's red scarf that he never took off before the other day. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of green he had ever seen.

 _'Cute.'_ He thought.

That's when it dawned on him. This was the cute person that his brother and cousin have been spending time with for the past few days. He should hate her, but he couldn't bring himself to do that after seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Said Sakura with the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

She was going to cry! At the realization, Sasuke's eyes widened. But before he could say anything, someone cut him off.

"Tell her your sorry, teme! She didn't do anything!"

They all looked to the left to find a blond boy, with blue eyes, wearing orange.

Sakura stared as Inner added another doll to her collection.

Itachi and Shisui knew the boy. He was Naruto. A.k.a, the Kyuubi's jinchuriki. Fugaku had told them about him and said that it was okay to interact with him and if they saw anybody harm the kid to stand up for him.

Itachi remembers that talk clearly although he had been young at that time. He was surprised when his father told them that. The Uchiha weren't known for their acts of kindness. No, they ran the police force, they had to be tough. So it stayed as a mystery to them until Itachi came across a photo in the Uchiha manor that had a grown version of the kid, standing next to his father at his parents' wedding. The blonde man was his father's best man at the wedding. Seeing as he was not around anymore he concluded that this guy was Naruto's father, and later on, he discovered that the guy was the fourth Hokage.

Naruto was so lucky to be the son of Namekaze Minato, but Itachi doubted that he knew. He signaled Shisui to let the kids interact with each other. Sakura and Sasuke hadn't been warned to stay away from the kid by their parents. Surely Kizashi-san must've known the truth to not warn his daughter like the rest of the citizens in Konoha. And if he didn't want his daughter to go near the kid, Itachi would talk him out of it. He knew that Kizashi-san was a reasonable man. Though he doubted that he will disagree with Itachi's decision.

"I know, dobe! I was about to do just that!" Yelled Sasuke as soon as Shisui let go of him.

"Well! What are you waiting for!" Naruto yelled back.

"It's none of your business, dobe!"

"Yes, it is, teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

Soft laughter cut through the screaming contest and put an end to Itachi and Shisui's entertainment.

All eyes turned to her. She blushed a bit then asked the blonde boy, "Who are you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be Hokage one day!"

Sakura looked at him with big eyes. "Really?"

"Yup!"

"As if a dobe like you could become Hokage." Muttered Sasuke from the side.

"Sasuke, can't you be nice like Sakura-chan?" Teased Shisui.

Sasuke just turned his head in defiance and said, "But he _is_ a dobe."

"What did you just say, you teme!"

"I said ..."

They were both cut off by Sakura, who poked Sasuke and said, "Tag! You're it!" Then she grabbed Naruto's wrist and started running away. After a few steps Naruto caught on and they started running together to get away from a stunned Sasuke.

"Hey!" Yelled Sasuke, and he ran after them.

Itachi and Shisui sat at the bench watching the kids play together. The bonds were forming in front of his very own eyes, and he honestly couldn't say that he saw anything more heart whelming than that. He knew those three would change a lot of things.

Unknown to any of them, a lone brown eye was watching them more intently, with dark plans forming in mind.

**...**

Itachi decided to take Naruto with them to the Haruno household. He already informed them about Sasuke, and he honestly wanted to see what they would say about Naruto.

And although the kid had protested and said he didn't want to go, Sakura and Sasuke forced him. The pleading look on Naruto's face was really heartbreaking. Do the villagers really treat him that badly that he doesn't want to meet any grownups? Itachi has his guesses. The boy could have made friends in the past, and then have them taken away once grownups arrived. Or worse.

He sighed. He would just have to continue to see what would happen.

**...**

Kizashi looked surprised when Sakura jumped in his arms and introduced her new friends. He knew that she would meet Itachi's little brother, but was surprised by the presence of Naruto.

He sent his wife a warning look. Her thoughts were generally the complete opposite of his and he didn't want to hurt the son of the fourth Hokage and one of his close friends. But to his surprise, she smiled at him reassuringly and he gave her a smile of gratitude in return.

He crouched and introduced himself to both boys. Sasuke replied by politely, if a bit snobbishly, introducing himself.

And Naruto gave the same loud introduction that he had given Sakura. Kizashi looked slightly surprised at the boy's high ambitions. Then he smiled gently and told him, "That's a really big dream, Naruto-kun. Do you think you would be able to achieve it alone?"

Naruto was stunned for a bit because he wasn't shunned or made fun of by the grown man. Instead, he had talked to him just like the old man Hokage talked to him.

Sakura knew that tone. Her father was testing them. But there was no way Sasuke or Naruto would get it, and she can't help them because her father had sent her a warning glance. She looked at Neji who she had jumped to next when her father started introducing himself. Neji squeezed her hand reassuringly. He had told her that he doesn't like having a lot of Uchiha's around her, or him for that matter. But she gave him the puppy dog eyes and he gave up instantly.

It was Sasuke, surprisingly, who answered, "Of course not. He is too much of a dobe to do it on his own. I bet me and Sakura would have to do most of the job for him."

Sakura giggled while Naruto yelled, "Teme!"

And under all the noise and attention to the two bickering boys, Neji pecked Sakura on the cheek when he thought that no one was looking. But of course, Mebuki saw them. Sometimes, a mother has eyes sharper than any ninja. Honestly, all these ninjas hadn't noticed the kiss but she had.

She actually thought that it was cute how they were holding hands, with Sakura blushing like a tomato and Neji wearing a satisfied smirk on his face.

**...**

Sarotobi Hiruzen smiled at the crystal ball in front of him. And he asked his companions, "What do you two think?"

"They will make a great team one day. The girl will keep them in line and give them strength. She will be their support line, I talked to her father and he said that she wants to become a medical ninja."

"Well then, it's just her luck that Tsunade-chan is coming back this week, eh Jiraya?"

At the look of pure pervertedness on his student's face, Sarotobi chuckled. It was a known fact how much Jiraya loved Tsunade.

"Continue, Jiraya."

Jiraya shook his head, wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth, stood straight again, and continued, "The Uchiha will be a prodigy, not like his brother, but he will be the best of them at Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. The girl will be stronger at Genjutsu and she will be smarter than him. He'll be smart but not at her level."

"And Naruto-kun?" Asked Hiruzen.

Jiraya sighed, "My Godson will be the knucklehead of the team. But he will be the strongest of them all. He's the child of prophecy and he's supposed to bring peace to this world. But I honestly don't know how he will do it." Said Jiraya with his eyes narrowed to slits.

Hiruzen chuckled at him, "You know better than to let appearances deceive you, Jiraya."

Jiraya sighed and said, "This team will be like family to each other."

"What about you, Kakashi-kun? What do you think about them?"

Kakashi lifted his lone eye from his new book, courtesy of Jiraya, and locked gazes with the Hokage. "They really look like your students, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage smiled.

"Well, then. It's settled. These three will be the new generation of team 7, and you, Kakashi-kun are going to be their sensei."


	7. Chapter seven - Kittens and future.

Itachi was stunned. He just came out of the Hokage's office and was just promoted to Jonin. And of course, at the age of 11, that was a feat. But that was not why he was called to the office at the crack of dawn. No. He was called because his brother and his friends have been appointed to be the descendants of the legendary Team 7.

That was a feat not even he, genin at age 6 managed to do.

This privilege came with a lot of things. Team 7 was legendary. The first ever was Tobirama's Team, which had the current Hokage as a student, then came the legendary Sannin as Sarotobi's students. Then Namikaze Minato and his team as Jiraya's students. Then Minato had the last team which was formed of Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin, and Hatake Kakashi. And now, it will be his brother and the other two trouble makers. It made sense that Hatake-san would be their teacher.

But everything came with its precautions. They were watched from a young age. A very young age. All the genin that were chosen for the team were monitored from a very young age to ensure their ability to maintain the legacy of the team.

That's why he's been called to the Hokage's office. He was appointed to watch them. And he gladly accepted. It _was_ easier for him to watch them without having the Uchiha clan suspect anything, they will surely catch an outsider watching the second son of the head clan. But having Itachi watching his brother was as easy as eating Dango as Sakura put it.

Of course, nobody was to know of this decision, yet.

Itachi smirked. He loved his first mission as a newly appointed Jonin. It promised to provide so much entertainment.

**...**

"Tou-san! Tou-san!"

Kizashi looked at his daughter. She supposedly went out to play with Sasuke and Naruto, so he took the opportunity to sit down and read a book in the fresh morning air with a cup of tea in their backyard. And now, not thirty minutes later, comes Sakura.

He placed his book down and gave her his full attention. He knew that she would get loud and grumpy if she didn't have his undivided attention. But something caught his eye in his daughter.

Now Kizashi didn't know anything about how or when a girl starts developing into a woman, but he was sure that his girl was too young to start that. And he knew for a fact that she didn't have a pronounced chest when she left this morning. Kizashi started to panic. What was going on with his baby? Is this normal? Do they grow overnight? He was a lonely child, should he talk with her about this? Where is Mebuki when you need her? Wait... Are they _moving_? He was sure that they aren't supposed to do that on their own.

"Look what I found!" Said Sakura, oblivious to the emotions of annoyance, realization, panic, and confusion crossing her father's face.

Just then the two balls went up his daughter's shirt much to Kizashi's horror, and out popped two kittens.

And being the overly intelligent person that he is, he said the most intelligent thing that came to his short-circuited mind, "What?"

"Kitties, Tou-san! Kitties!"

Realization dawned on him and he felt relief flood through him. His baby was still a baby, he had nothing to worry about.

"Why are they in your shirt, Sakura-chan?"

"They were cold!"

And as if to prove her right, the kittens meowed.

"Can I keep them? Please?" She looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He was hooked. Not like he could deny her anything. He sighed.

"Sure thing, kitty. But we're going to have to get them checked first."

And that's what they did, they went to the vet, had them checked, and bought the necessary items to take care of them while the veteran gave them shots.

On their way back Kizashi asked, "What are you going to name them, pumpkin?"

"Sasuke and Naruto!"

"What? Why?"

"'Cause, Tou-san," started Sakura as if her father was too dense to see the obvious, "this one is orange and white, orange is just like Naruto! And this one is black, just like Sasuke!"

For the first time, Kizashi took a look at the kittens. He found what his daughter was saying to be true. But he decided to pick her mind a bit, "Then why didn't you name the black one Itachi? Or Shisui?"

"Because these two keep fighting like Sasuke and Naruto."

And they were, scratching at each other in front of them while they walked. Kizashi smiled. It was time for a lesson.

"You know Sakura, taking care of these two will teach you responsibility, which is very important for a ninja .."

He continued giving her the lesson with Sakura drinking every word in like a sponge, while they did some grocery shopping.

He was talking to one of the vendors when he heard Sakura yell.

"No!"

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

"Naruto's dead!"

Alarmed, he approached her, "What! Where!?"

"There." She got up and approached a cart and bent down to retrieve the orange cat from beneath its wheel. She cradled the cat and looked at her dad with such a broken look that some of the women that had stopped to see what was going on had tears in their eyes.

Kizashi on the other hand felt himself sag in relief. He forgot about her naming the cats after her friends and thought that some villager finally snapped and killed Naruto, the real Naruto.

He took the kitten from his daughter, ignoring the other mewling cat, and checked 'Naruto'. The cat was breathing, but not for long. He had to do something before it really dies and his girl gets depressed about it.

"Sakura, get Sasuke inside your shirt, and hold Naruto." Doing as told, she felt her father picking up their bags, hanging them on his forearms, and then picking her up before taking off to the rooftops.

Once a ninja, always a ninja.

**...**

Tsunade was finally having her break. The hospital was in chaos when she arrived a week ago, and she has been trying to put it together ever since. She was leaning back in her seat and thinking about the red-haired man that talked with her in the Hokage's office. He was the father of the female member of the future team 7.

The Hokage had already told her about the girl's interest in medical jutsu, and the father came to tell her about the girl's skills.

Could he be lying to her about his daughter's abilities? Could there finally be someone who had perfect chakra control like her? Konoha really needed another medic like her. But it's hard to believe the man, especially since most parents tend to exaggerate their children's abilities. But the Hokage believed him, and she knew her sensei would always check to see if the word is true or not, before telling her. But she was still cautious about this. No need to have her hopes high and then be disappointed. Even Shizune has her limits. She can't do everything that Tsunade can because she lacked the same level of chakra control.

She was brought out of her thoughts when someone opened her window. She recognized him instantly. Of course, she would, she was just thinking about him.

Noting the girl on his back and his panting, she took the girl of Kizashi's back.

"Please help him!" The little girl cried.

Tsunade was still in the process of digesting the girl's colors when she said that, she was told about her coloring but nothing could have prepared her for the real thing. Looking at the now composed Kizashi, who was giving her a pointed look, she wondered who the girl was talking about. Her father seemed fine to her.

At the pointed look from the male Haruno, she remembered their agreement to have the girl ask for training rather than offering it to her.

Looking at the girl she noticed the cat she held in her arms. Taking the little kitten while crouching, Tsunade checked it with chakra and made extra sure to have the girl see her chakra, and studied her.

To her surprise, the girl didn't look awed at the sight of her chakra. She looked as if it was a natural thing. Had she been injured before and a medic-nin treated her?

During her musings, she unconsciously healed the cat. She stopped when it started mewling. That's when a look of admiration filled the girl's eyes.

"Wow!"

Tsunade smirked at her and handed her the cat back and stood up from her crouched position in front of the girl.

"Tsunade-sama, could you teach me?"

Tsunade looked at Kizashi with a slight glare. He wasn't supposed to tell Sakura who she was.

"How do you know my name, gaki?"

"I read about you. A lot of the books in the library have your name and techniques in them, but none had a picture, so I looked in the bingo book. I tried doing a lot of your techniques, but something always goes wrong. My chakra is just like yours when I want to heal but it won't heal ..."

Tsunade listened to the girl rambling, but she stopped her at that point, "You can use medical chakra?"

"Yes."

"Show me."

So Sakura lifted her hand and then a green glow appeared coating it. Tsunade was awed. People took months, some even years to get to the stage this girl was at, and she just looked like it was an everyday thing!

Her mind was made up. She's going to train this girl. It was too much of a risk not to train her. She was a prodigy! No way was she slipping from her hands. But she had to make this girl understand that this is nothing to go around bragging about. She had to scare her. Just one last test to make sure that she won't be disappointed.

She crouched in front of the girl again and her hand returned normal.

"Look, Sakura, right?" At the girl's nod, she continued, "What you just did isn't something normal. It takes some people _years_ to do what you just did. You have to know that if you go around bragging about this you will be targeted. People will be after you, and Kami-sama only knows what they would do to a little girl like you."

Tsunade said this with the most menacing, scary, and sinister look she could muster, which was a lot. But the girl never wavered. She looked even more determined.

"I understand. I won't tell anybody, except for Neji-kun."

She didn't get it. Why wasn't this girl afraid? She should be pissing her pants.

"Why?"

"Because he's my closest friend! We are getting married when we grow up!"

Cutting the girl's enthusiasm, she said, "That's not what I meant, gaki! Why aren't you afraid? Why are you determined about this?"

The solemn look on the childish face that Sakura had was weird. "Because I want to be there for my friends. What if someone got hurt and you were out of town again? I don't trust anybody else to save them!"

Tsunade smiled, pleased. The girl was in for the right reasons. She motioned the girl to come closer. She could feel Kizashi's eyes on them, and hear the cats scuffling in the far corner of her office.

Retrieving a kunai from her holster, she made a gash on her arm and instructed Sakura while the latter complied, "Call upon your healing chakra. Now push it into the gash. No, no, no. See, your problem is that you send your chakra to the gap, you have to send it to the skin on the edges. Good, good. Now imagine the cells multiplying to close the wound."

And just like that, the gash was closed. No scabbing. No scar. No _anything_.

"So? Are you going to train me?"

"Call me shishou."

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou!"

Tsunade smiled. She finally hit the jackpot. Her luck was finally looking good.

She frowned. That was a bad omen.

**...**

Arriving at their backyard, they found all the boys there, waiting for them.

Sakura jumped directly to Neji and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. Then she pulled back and started telling Neji about her day, leaving out her encounter with Tsunade, she would tell him when they were alone. She took out the two kittens from her shirt so Neji could see them.

Kizashi could tell that Neji didn't like the idea that she named the kittens after Sasuke and Naruto. But he didn't comment. Just like Kizashi didn't comment that Neji still had his arms around Sakura. But some people weren't as patient. Namely Naruto.

"Hey! Get your hands off _my_ Sakura-chan!"

Neji raised an eyebrow at the shouting blond and the glaring Uchiha. Great. Just his luck. These two were always fighting and bickering and they finally agreed on something, and that something was against him. He smirked.

" _Your Sakura-chan_?" Asked Neji as he tightened his hold on Sakura.

"Yeah!" Chorused both of them.

"Sorry to inform you, but she's _mine_."

"No way! She's mine!" Yelled Naruto.

"Well, ask her."

They looked at Sakura, who was scratching Naruto the cat behind the ear.

"Yeah, that's true. He gave me this necklace," and she showed them the necklace, "and it means that we are going to date, then get married when we grow up!"

Seeing her happiness and giddiness put a smug smile on Neji's face. "See, she's mine!"

Trying to salvage some of their dignity, and of course, it had to be Sasuke who had to do it, since Naruto was on the ground wailing to his heart's content. He said with a smug smile, "Yeah, but she named the kittens after us."

The next day Neji brought a white kitten for Sakura.

"I'm naming him Neji!"

Now, Neji had the biggest smug-smile that could ever exist, while Naruto wailed just like the day before, and Sasuke was silently crying while sucking his thumb.

Shisui and Itachi watched everything with amusement, while the latter took notes for the Hokage.


	8. Chapter 8 - Academy and Clans.

_'Where is he? Why is he late? Where_ _ **is**_ _he?!'_ Thought Sakura as she waited on her doorstep with her lunch and back bag.

"Looking for me?" Asked Neji.

"Neji-kun! You're late!"

"No, I'm not. It's exactly 7:15." He said while he showed her his watch.

She pouted. It was her first day at the Academy, and she was nervous. Very nervous. What if the other kids don't like her? What if something goes wrong? What if ...?

"Stop worrying, Sakura!" Admonished Neji gently.

"I'm not worrying!" Said Sakura while crossing her arms defensively.

"Yes, you are. You're biting your lower lip."

Sakura pouted even more. Neji took her hand and leaned his forehead against hers. "Don't worry. I'll be there for you. Besides, you will have Hinata-nii-sama, Sasuke-san, and Naruto-san with you in the same class. They won't let anything happen to you."

Looking into his eyes and seeing that he was being honest, she relaxed.

He tugged her hand and they walked to the Academy together.

Her parents were supposed to walk her, but her father had gone back to being a ninja, much to Mebuki's chagrin, and he was usually away from the crack of dawn, till the sun sets. And her mother, sigh, her mother refused to take her because she still doesn't approve of being a ninja, and she didn't want Sakura to get the wrong idea.

Not that it mattered to Neji, anyway. He was already planning on walking with her to the Academy and back every morning and every afternoon.

**...**

"Sakura-chaaaan!"

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

Neji pulled Sakura to him and hugged her tightly, to avoid getting her getting crushed by a flailing Naruto.

"Why you!"

Sakura started giggling at Naruto, who was trying to punch Neji, while Neji had his hand in Naruto's face to keep him away from Neji and Sakura.

After a while, everything settled down and they heard the bell ring. Neji escorted Sakura to her class, who was oblivious to all of the glares she's getting from the girls courtesy of being hugged by _The_ Hyuuga Neji, and having _The_ Uchiha Sasuke follow behind her to class.

At arriving at Sakura's class, Neji leaned in and whispered, "You will be fine, Sakura-hime."

"H-hime?"

"Got a problem?"

"N-no." Stammered Sakura.

Then Neji turned to the two boys, who had already entered the class, and said, "I trust that you two will keep an eye on her and my cousin during classes?"

"Of course we will!"

"Hn."

Neji nodded, satisfied, and turned to a blushing Sakura and bid her farewell, kissed her cheek, and went to his own class.

A tomato red Sakura walked into class.

"She's sitting next to me, teme!"

"Nobody would ever want to sit next to you, dobe, least of all Sakura-chan."

"That's not true! Is it Sakura-chan?"

Turning to said girl, they didn't find her where she was last. A quick look around the classroom revealed her pulling a chair next to Hinata.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan."

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned to look at the boys to find them glaring at something behind her.

Looking in that direction, she noticed a boy with a pineapple-shaped-head getting nearer. He pulled the chair on the other side of her and sat.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Hyuuga H-Hinata."

"You two seem quite enough." Lazily commented Shikamaru.

Sakura and Hinata exchanged looks, then turned to the Nara, and Sakura asked, "Quiet enough for what?"

"For napping, of course."

And that's what he did. He put an arm on the table in front of him, laid his head on it, and promptly fell asleep. He didn't wake up when Naruto was going to smash his head in for 'Taking his rightful place next to Sakura-chan!', or when Sasuke held Naruto back, or when the Sakura and Hinata started giggling, or when a hoard of fangirls started screaming 'Sasuke-kuuun', not even when the teacher came in and started the lesson, much to Sakura's and Hinata's amusement.

He only woke up when Akamichi Choji woke him up in time for lunch break.

**...**

Sakura was in the process of putting away her books and getting out her lunch when she was shoved to the ground.

"H-hey! What was that for!" Yelled Sakura.

"That's for going near _our_ Neji-kun and _our_ Sasuke-kun."

The girls surrounding her were big and had mean looks on their faces. Sakura was scared, but she couldn't afford to look afraid in front of 'The Enemies', that's what Tsunade-shishou taught her.

But she was terrified. And if these girls were older and had the ability to sense chakra, then they would know just how terrified she was.

**...**

Neji spent the first five minutes of break looking for Sakura. He couldn't find her. Deciding to look for her friends that were supposed to be looking after her, he felt anger swell inside of him when he saw the two bickering, with no Sakura in sight. He vaguely registered that Hinata was behind the two.

Then he felt it.

Danger.

He didn't know why, but this strong sense of panic came crashing into him at once, and he had the urge to run to Sakura's classroom. So he ran. As fast as he could, he ran.

When he arrived, he was livid at the sight that met him.

Sakura, _his_ Sakura was in between seven girls, who were using verbal insults to break the girl down. She was holding her own quite well, but there is only so much a little girl could take. But what made his anger topple over and all hell break loose, was when a girl dared to touch Sakura the wrong way.

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER!** " Boomed Neji. And just like that, the girls froze. Sakura looked up from the ground at the new voice.

"Neji-kun!" And she ran to his side and he wrapped his arm protectively around her with her clutching him for all she was worth. Sure she's training with one of the sannin but she still isn't all that strong.

"Are you alright, Hime?"

"Y-yes."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, Neji-kun. I'm fine." And she smiled gently at him to prove her words.

Comforting himself that she was okay, he turned to the girls, who were glaring daggers at Sakura, and said, "If any of you, or anyone else for that matter, ever does anything wrong to her again, I swear I'll ..."

"You'll what? Kill us?" Said a brunette girl angrily. Honestly, who does this girl think she is? _Her_ Neji-kun was defending this filth? Why?!

"No, I'll have the whole Hyuuga clan on your case!" Said Neji angrily.

"And why would the Hyuuga clan care about a little pink-haired nobody, with a big forehead and pathetic ninja skills, like her?"

How dare she? How dare she say that about Sakura?! Sakura was, and still is, his first friend. She taught him what it meant to be a part of a family! Her family became his family! His new family helped mend the broken relationship with his real family! Heck, Sakura is going to _be_ his family in the future!

"Because she is going to be the wife of the head of the clan!" At their gasps, he continued, "Yes, I'm marrying her when we grow up and there is nothing you could do about it!" And with that, he pulled Sakura out of the classroom full of 'sobbing' girls and lead her outside to a tree. He always sat in the branches of this tree for lunch. They sat down and had their lunch in peace (Well, as much peace you could get while planning on taking revenge from the two idiots that were supposed to keep an eye on his Hime and with a crazy Inner who kept swooning over her Neji doll and throwing daggers at dolls that looked like those girls with Sasuke-doll and Naruto-doll in between them).

**...**

The end of the first day of school came by too slow for Neji's liking, but it came, and he had one thing in mind at the moment.

Bring pain to two idiots.

Neji walked with long strides(as long as a seven-year-old could manage) and had only one thing in mind, and unfortunately for the Uchiha of the idiot-duo, he was the first to be spotted by him. Apparently, Naruto decided to leave early so he wouldn't be shunned by the grownups. But Neji didn't think of that. No. All he thought about while turning the Uchiha around was the satisfaction in seeing the surprise on Sasuke's face as he bunched the front of his shirt and glared daggers at him.

"I thought I trusted you and your idiot of a friend to keep your eyes on Sakura! Did you do that? No! You two were busy bickering like the idiots you are and left her to be bullied by seven older girls!"

Neji's voice got louder and louder with each word, so when he stopped he was panting.

Sasuke's eyes widened at what he heard, but before he could ask where Sakura is at that moment, his father stepped in. "And who do you think _you_ are to talk to my son like that!" Asked an angry Fugaku.

Neji's eyes widened in realization. It was the first day of school. It was custom for parents to come to pick their kids on the first day in the academy. But he wasn't worried; because that meant that his uncle, Hiashi, was here too. He was proven right when the next voice spoke, "He is _my_ heir. And he could talk to the brat as he pleases since your boy can't even honor his word!"

 _'Uh-oh!'_ Thought Sakura, who was standing in the middle of the yelling men, _'They are going to start fighting! What do I do?!'_

 **'Oooooh, you go girl! Two clans fighting over you! Finally, our awesomeness is put to use!'** Said Inner while striking a pose to show off her 'awesomeness'.

_'Inner! I need help! And you aren't helping!'_

**'Fine, fine. Look, Itachi-nii-san is over there, maybe he will step in?'**

_'I really hope so!'_

Sakura tuned in, at that moment to hear the most horrifying thing ever.

"Well," Said a, now, composed Fugaku, "We will solve this the traditional way. A spar."

"Deal." Said Hiashi without missing a beat.

Everyone knew that it isn't going to be a spar. It was going to be a fight, a war, a battle! But the clan heads were too high to call it as such.

Everyone was watching, waiting. Adults and children alike were waiting to see the two kids start their 'spar'. Sakura looked at them and noticed that from their facial expressions, they didn't want to do this. Itachi was on the receiving end of a cold glare from Fugaku to keep his mouth shut, and Hiashi was purposefully avoiding her gaze while carrying a fidgeting Hanabi. So Sakura did the most logical thing at that moment.

She cried.

Not silent tears. Not little sniffs and hushed crying. No. She was right out wailing and crying her heart out for all to hear and see.

And see they did. After a few seconds, Hanabi started crying along with her. Then a few other children from around the Academy's 'front yard' joined them. Neji quickly made his way to her, but he didn't know what to do.

Before he could start panicking a soft voice said, "Look at what you two did! There, there little girl. Come here." Said Uchiha Mikoto as she approached Sakura and bent to her level.

Sakura, Seeing Itachi nod his head in her direction, went to the woman's embrace.

"You must be Sakura-chan. Aren't you?" When Mikoto received a nod, she said, "Would you like to tell me why you're crying, dear?"

Lifting her head from the woman's chest, Sakura sniffed, "Because Sasuke is like my brother, and Neji is my first friend..."

"And future boyfriend." Added Itachi from the side. Sakura blushed but continued, "Yeah... Anyways, They both are my precious people, and I don't want to see them fighting."

And with those words, glares from Mikoto to both clan heads, plus some insulting from her to both parties about 'Stupid clans and their stupid pride', and promises of Dango for Sakura, the girl calmed down and asked the question that astonished all of them, "Are the two clans going to be friends from now on, or are we going to have to wait till Neji-kun and Itachi-nii-san are clan heads?"

Said future clan heads smirked.


	9. Chapter nine – Kidnapped

' _You think you could keep down the racket, Inner?'_

" **I'm busy! Can't you see that I'm organizing my dolls?!"**

' _You've been at it for an_ _ **hour**_ _! Give me a break!'_

" **It's not my problem that there are a lot of cuties around us!"**

Sakura sweatdropped as she looked at Inner organizing dolls on shelves in her head. _'I should really burn them.'_

" **You wouldn't dare!"** Said Inner, while hugging her Neji doll, appalled at what her Outer self was saying.

' _Yes, I would! Now keep it down! I think we are being followed.'_

Sakura was vaguely aware of somebody watching her; she didn't know what to do. Neji didn't go to the Academy that day, so she had to walk alone to and from the Academy. Now she was on her way to visit Neji, who Hinata had told her that was fine, but the Hyuuga elders refused to listen to Neji who said as much.

Now she didn't want to make a scene and then look like an idiot, but she _knew_ that whoever was following her was somebody dangerous. At first, she thought it was her bullies from before since Neji wasn't there for the first time in two years, maybe they thought that they could get away with bullying her. If that was the case then they would be in for a big surprise. She was eight now, and a lot stronger than when they first assaulted her.

But that wasn't the case. No. Whoever was following her had big chakra reserves. Her father taught her how to sense this stuff. But what could she do now? It was almost 3 in the afternoon and she was on a road to the Hyuuga compound that is only taken by Hyuuga. It was rare to see somebody that wasn't a Hyuuga -or wasn't Sakura- anywhere near the Hyuuga compound.

Before she could think of a way to call for help in the middle of nowhere, she felt a hand cover her mouth. She felt panic run through her as she smelt the weird smell, and knew she was being drugged before she fell unconscious and the man behind her caught her with a sinister smile.

**...**

Neji shot up from his bed. He felt something. Panic. In his slightly sick state he shakily stood up, but before he could do anything, the feeling was gone, another feeling replacing it. Dread.

He _had_ to do something. He had to find her. He was sure it was Sakura and their connection through the necklace that alerted him. She must be in danger and somebody knocked her out for the feeling of panic to disappear like that.

But there was one problem with that. His clan. They will never let him leave when he was 'sick'. Neji scoffed. Honestly, a mere cold doesn't count as sick. But that's not what the Elders thought.

Neji _had_ to find a way to get away from all these Byakugan eyes.

He smirked.

_'This is going to be interesting.'_

**...**

Itachi knelt in front of the Hokage. He hated his self right now, but it was no use. What he had done was right.

The Hokage looked at the young ANBU captain in front of him and frowned. That was a big mess he is going to have to clean.

"Itachi-kun, you are dismissed."

Itachi rose from the ground, bowed to his Hokage, and then turned to leave. But before he could reach the door, Hiruzen called out to him, "Itachi."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Thank you. I know what you did was very hard on you, but rest assured that I will solve this problem."

Itachi nodded and left the office.

**...**

Night rolled by, and Itachi stared at the document in his hand.

He took a deep breath. He should've known that the Hokage wouldn't be able to find a solution that would be perfect.

He agreed to do this, but he couldn't kill Sasuke. Anybody, but Sasuke. He promised his mother, when Sasuke was born, that he would protect his little brother with everything he had.

But something was bothering him about this mission. Why hadn't the Hokage called him into his office and gave him the mission like every other mission? Hiruzen wasn't a coward, so why didn't Itachi get called to his office? Unless...

He was cut off by somebody calling his code name.

"Raven-san! Raven-san!"

_'Neji? What would he want? And what is he doing out at this time of the night? Last I heard he was sick.'_

Itachi stopped at the roof he was on so the boy could catch up to him. When he did, Itachi noticed something weird, the boy was panicked. His Byakugan was on and his eyes were wild-looking everywhere at the same time and it was obvious that he had adrenalin running through him.

"Itachi-san! You have to help me!"

Itachi recovered from the surprise of Neji knowing his true identity, by remembering that the kid has his Byakugan n and was familiar with Itachi's chakra network from the training sessions Kizashi organized for them, and waited for the boy to elaborate, which he did.

"It's Sakura."

At this, Itachi tensed.

"Explain." Demanded Itachi in a cold voice befitting of his status as ANBU captain.

"I felt her panic this afternoon, so I snuck out of the Hyuuga compound to find her, but even before I got out, the connection between us died. It's like she passed out. I couldn't find her all day! But now she's awake. And she is sending me these signals. I ... I can't go alone. I don't know how, but I just _know_ that whoever has her is too strong for me to handle on my own."

Itachi frowned. "But you said you couldn't find her."

"I can teleport to her now that she is awake and in danger. Will you come with me?" Asked Neji with terror etched into his features.

"I think we should tell the Hokage and wait for reinforcements, Neji-san."

"NO!"

Itachi stared at the heaving kid with shock. He had never heard him get out of line, just like any Hyuuga or any Uchiha never did.

"You can't feel it. I can feel what she's feeling and she is _terrified_ , Itachi-san. I will not wait till she's dead, or till she faints again. We have to go NOW."

Itachi could feel the graveness of the situation in the boy's voice. Heck, he could see it on his usually composed face. Itachi acted quickly. He got out a scroll and wrote down the information quickly and summoned a raven to get it to the Hokage.

His mission could wait, but Sakura's life can't. The raven would have to bring the reinforcement squad to their location. He wasn't worried since his ravens are connected to him and could reach him wherever he was.

"Now, how about you teleport us to your girlfriend."

"And _your_ little sister." Neji all but growled at him. Before Itachi could get in a word to continue their banter, Neji made a few hand signs and teleported them the second Itachi touched his arm.

What they saw when they arrived, was a sight they never thought they would see, nor did they care to see again.

Sakura was on the ground. Her body beat and battered and she had blood seeping out of a lot of cuts on her body. She had a lot of bruises.

Neji ran to her while shouting her name. "Sakura!"

Turning her around, and seeing her half-open eyes, still breathing chest and checking her pulse, he sighed a sigh of relief.

"Neji-kun?"

"I'm here Hime." Said Neji as he held the hand that she raised.

At hearing his voice she smiled.

Meanwhile, Itachi faced their assailant. He was mildly surprised to see Danzo.

"So, Itachi. Fulfilled your mission yet?"

Itachi didn't answer, instead, he asked, "What were you doing to Sakura?"

"Oh? You know her?"

"Yes. But you already knew that didn't you?" As Itachi spoke, everything began to click in his mind. Why the Hokage hadn't called him to his office. Why he was given the mission scroll by Danzo. Why Danzo chose to kidnap Sakura this night, instead of every other night.

"I did, did I?

"Yes. That's why you wanted me to kill my clan tonight. So everybody would be too busy by the massacre to look for a little girl. That's why _you_ gave me the scroll, not Hokage-sama. This mission," Said Itachi as he took out the scroll, "Was from you, not the Hokage. Right, Danzo- _sama_?" Said Itachi with scorn coloring his words.

"Well, well, well. It turns out you truly are a prodigy." Said Danzo, mocking Itachi. "Let's see what you will do now."

Before Itachi could even blink Danzo was gone from in front of him and heading towards Sakura and Neji.

"Look out!" Called Itachi as he tried to catch up to him, but he knew he wouldn't be there in time and Neji wouldn't be able to move himself _and_ Sakura in his weakened state.

Before he could formulate a plan, and faster than either Neji or Sakura could blink, several puffs of smoke filled the air.

Hyuuga Hiashi, Uchiha Fugaku, Hatake Kakashi, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Inazuka Tsume, and Haruno Kizashi. They all popped into existence. Literally.

"Neji, Itachi, take Sakura to the hospital." Said Hiruzen.

"But I can help!" Said Itachi.

"Listen to your Hokage, Itachi!" Yelled Fugaku.

Danzo started laughing. "Oh, this is rich coming from _you_ , Fugaku! The person, who is planning a coup to overthrow the Hokage, wants his son to obey said Hokage's orders?"

"You know _nothing_!" Screamed Fugaku.

"Itachi! She's losing a lot of blood!" Yelled Neji.

"Go Itachi! We'll take care of him!" Said Kizashi.

At Itachi's hesitant expression, Tsume said, "Go, you mutt! Or do you want her to die?!"

At this Itachi approached the pinkette and her future husband and teleported them away. He could hear the telltale of the battle beginning but he had to get Sakura to Tsunade-sama.

He teleported to the front of the hospital and didn't wait to see if Neji was following him. He carried an unconscious Sakura into the hospital and narrowed down onto the Sannen's chakra.

He could feel that Jiraya was there with her, but Sakura's life was much more important than their interactions, especially since they keep denying them.

Itachi barreled into Tsunade's office with Neji at his heels. They were greeted by the couple trying to untangle their limbs from each other. Tsunade's mouth was open and ready to yell at the intruders for not knocking, but her voice caught in her throat at seeing her daughter figure in such a state.

"What the hell happened!?" Yelled Tsunade.

"There isn't any time! I'll explain later! Heal her!" Said Itachi.

When the girl was securely in her mentor's arms, and the woman was heading down the lobby yelling at the nurses with Neji trailing behind her, Itachi turned to Jiraya, "Come on, I'll explain on the way!"

**...**

Itachi and Jiraya arrived at the scene to see Danzo on the ground, with all the others surrounding his fallen figure.

"You are a weak and pathetic excuse for a Hokage. I have no idea what Tobirama saw in you to appoint you as his successor." Spat Danzo.

"Maybe he saw the Will of Fire that you never possessed." Retorted Tsume, who was loyal to a fault to her Hokage.

"Will of Fire?! Ha! What mockery! You will all die! This village will be in ruins! Mark my words, Sarutobi!" Yelled Danzo.

"Even if what you're saying is the truth, the Leaf Village will rise again from the dust, because that's just who we are." Said a calm Kakashi.

It looked like Danzo was about to say something but he couldn't. He had just breathed his last breath.

"Awww man! I wished that I had the opportunity to kick his ass!" Said Jiraya.

"Well, if you and Tsunade-chan came to the meeting as I requested, then you would've been there when Itachi's messenger came in. But I guess you were too busy, eh, Jiraya?" Said Hiruzen with a smirk.

At Jiraya's blush, some of them began to laugh and mock him. He could never figure his sensei out. Most of the time he was kind and gentle. But he was a Hokage who spoke of his power. And other times he was like a teenager. Like now.

Childishly turning his head away, Jiraya grumbled, "Yeah, yeah. Now you mock me, but I would like to see any of you say something like that to Tsunade and still live to tell the tale."

At that everybody quickly shut up.

"Now then, we have matters to discuss and problems to solve. Don't we Fugaku-kun?" Asked Hiruzen, unknowingly proving Jiraya's point.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Said Fugaku in a humble voice with a slight bow, opposite of his usually scorning self, which served to make Itachi relax.

Yes. Everything was going to be okay.

Itachi smiled.

**...**

Sakura felt tired. Very tired. She has been awake for a while now but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. She could hear the heart monitor in the room, so she guessed she was hospitalized after trying and failing, to defend herself from Danzo. The last thing she remembers was Neji's face and voice. She could hear a couple of whispers and a few soft breaths around the room. But what had her attention was the warm presence on her right. The breathing was soft, and the warmth was extended to encircle her waist.

"Oh, stop it Kizashi! They are just children!"

"Yes, Kizashi-san. They are also very cute."

Sakura could hear voices now. She vaguely registered that the first voice was her mother's and the second one was Itachi's and Sasuke's mother.

She scrunched her brow trying to think about what had her father in such a bad mood that two women had to try to calm him down.

"But she is my little baby! Look at how he is all curled up next to her!"

"Neji has a cold, Kizashi. He was merely holding her hand, but fell asleep and apparently he crawled next to the closest source of warmth." Explained an exasperated Hiashi.

Oh. _Oooh_! The warmth on her right was Neji's body. The warmth around her waist was Neji's arm. The air on her neck was Neji's breath. Neji was snuggled next to her and had his head buried into her neck.

After processing that information, Sakura's face lit up to be as red as a tomato, and then she pulled a Hinata and fainted. But nobody could tell because she never opened her eyes in the first place.

**...**

The next time Sakura came to, she felt someone holding her hand, and the room was much livelier than the first time.

She cracked her eyes open to see Neji holding her hand, but he wasn't concentrated on her. No. His head was turned to the side, and he was looking in astonishment at something.

Looking at the direction he was looking at, she found Naruto and Choji, sitting down in front of a table full of food, and they were eating at a very fast pace. A lot of the kids from their class were there too. Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Sasuke. Itachi, Tsunade, Jiraya and her classmates' parents were there too.

She looked back at Naruto when Akamichi Choza spoke to him, "Well, Naruto. You surely put a lot of Akamichi men to shame. That stomach of yours is an endless pit!"

Sakura giggled at the embarrassed look on Naruto's face, which made everyone turn to look at her.

"Sakura-chan!"

And thus, began the annoying, but heart whelming of everybody asking about how she felt (The clan heads), if she wanted anything (Her mother), Why did she have to give their old hears a heart attack (Her father), if she wanted ramen (Naruto), 'No, dobe. She wants tomatoes' (Sasuke), if she wanted to go shopping (Ino), if she likes puppies (Kiba), hope you feel better (Shino and Hinata), not to ever drop dead in the hospital like that! (Tsunade), if she likes books (Jiraya, who got slapped upside the head), an eye crinkle from a masked man she remembered seeing with the rescue team.

She answered each and every one of them as patiently as she could, all the while feeling Neji's tight grip on her hand, and smiling softly to herself.

At the first chance he got, Neji kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Don't scare me like that again, Hime. I don't want to lose you."

Sakura blushed prettily at that, but nobody noticed since Sasuke and Naruto were fighting again, and they found their banter to be quite interesting.

"TEME! Speed is the best thing in the world! That's how the fourth Hokage, my idol, was a great man!"

"Hmph, dobe. No matter how much speed you have you can't fight against the sharingan. And the fourth Hokage would be ashamed if he knew _you_ idolize him. I'm sure he is rolling in his grave right about now."

"TEME!"

"Out of my hospital! Both of you!"

Yup, a very interesting banter indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to support me and have me update regularly, please support me on patreon! https://www.patreon.com/GuiltyOfObsession  
> Also, please review!


End file.
